Be My Future
by Misau
Summary: Being reborn is a gift. In Kenshin's point of view it means curse. Everyone is born with age differences, speacially Kenshin and Kaoru. What happened in the past for this to Happen? Or more importantly, what happened in their past lifes?
1. Prologue

**Be My Future**

Disclaimer: This fanfic is based on the manga series "Please save my earth". All characters Belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki form Rurouni Kenshin series.

_Prologue_

"_Kaoru…Please don't…" _

_Kenshin's desperate whispers sounded through Kaoru's room, where she laid weakly in his arms. Her eyes were open as she stared at him trying to breathe slowly. He watched her face worried, touching her soft cheek as her eyes widened every time a pain hit trough her lungs._

_He was on his knees trying to be with her as much as he could, as he watched her death. A tear slipped his eye as he stared at her, watching her slowly going away from him... His forehead touched hers as he closed his eyes, trying to control is tears._

"_No." He said with pain on his voice "Don't…just don't leave me."_

_She breathed as much as she could but her body was too weak, she felt her strength slowly leaving her body. She didn't want to leave him either. She didn't want him to suffer anymore but somehow, they were expecting this to come. Although they avoided it these last days…they were expecting it._

_Her arm lifted to touch his cheek, trying to move her fingers trough his hair at the same time. She just loved his hair…his red hair which made the sun envy his shining and beautiful colour. She just felt sad for having so little time to touch it._

"_Ken—shin..." She tried to say his name which made him look at her instantly. _

"_Don't talk, save your strength." He said caressing her cheek trying to smile to her. _

"_You know—it's useless…" She managed to say and he buried his face in her hand letting some tears slip. He was in so much pain. "Kenshin... I—I have a- - request-"_

"_I'm hearing you" he answered touching her hand to his face tenderly with closed eyes "I'll do anything…anything."_

_She hesitated when to ask him, thinking if he would really do that for her. She watched his face closely trying to see his image to remember it as much as she could. Looking at his waiting eyes she answered._

"_I—I want you to—go on... Ken-" She tried to breathe widening her eyes as Kenshin watched helpless "shin…Don't—let this---affect your life…I do--n't want you--to suffer and d—ie..."_

"_Oh Kaoru..." He closed his eyes crying pushing her body more to him so he could embrace her. It was too much. She was asking too much. He wouldn't bear losing her. Everyone was gone…and he couldn't bear losing her now…_

"_I wa—nt you to pro—mise me...Kenshin…"His eyes opened, his face came to meet hers slowly and caressing her cheeks, letting more tears fall, he answered:_

"_I will…" he said looking at her blue eyes "I will do it… for you Kaoru."_

"_I'm gl-ad." She showed a smile to him closing her eyes and opening them once more. He was holding the back of her head, supporting her, to keep her close to him. For the last time he admired her beauty. They stared at one another for some minutes, enjoying the silence._

_He watched her lips, helplessly seeking for air. He wanted to taste them one last time. He needed to taste it. _

"_May I…Kiss you?" he whispered touching her forehead with his. "One... last time?"_

_She showed a weak smile "Kenshin... you B--aka…"she paused sadly "I was al--ways yours…Even a--fter what ha—ppened…E—ven after y—ou re—fused me…" a tear escaped her eye "I w—as always…y—ours…and…al—ways will be…"_

_He cried letting a sob escape. He grabbed her head to him, closing his eyes in pain "I'm sorry... Kaoru…"_

_Tears escaped her eyes as she smiled, not knowing why she smiled. Her pain would end soon. Kenshin opened his eyes to watch her. Her image was painful to his eyes but even so, he approached his face to hers and slowly kissed her._

_End of the Prologue_


	2. The Arrival

**Be My Future**

Disclaimer: This fanfic is based on the manga series "Please save my earth". All characters Belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki form Rurouni Kenshin series.

_Chapter 1 – The Arrival _

Kaoru looked around at the airport of Tokyo smiling. The trip from America was long and exhausting. Closing her eyes and breathing fresh hair, her smile became wider.

"Ah... Tadaima." She opened her eyes once more and excited came to retrieve her three enormous bags. She watched the bags being dragged by the rolling carpet and waited for them to come.

Her hair was down, and the ends were curly, just like her fringe. She wore blue jeans and a black top with a brown short jacket on top of it.

Once retrieving her things and passing trough people with difficulty she now waited. She watched as people returned to their familiars and friends with joy. The girl smiled seeing those images. Her parents stayed in America because of their work.

Four years ago they moved to America with her. That year she lost school and failed, taking it next year. She was too sad for having to leave Japan against her will so her mother promised the girl to return after she finish her school in America and be a student at Tokyo university.

It was a challenge and so she studied hard to return. If she was to fail and not be able to be in Tokyo University, she wouldn't leave America. She was now happy. It took her four years from the year taken when she left and now she was 19 and very happy to be home.

Looking at the entrance of the airport, she waited as she watched people entering and leaving until finally she recognized a familiar face. Taking her bags with her as fast as she could Kaoru came to meet with the person. Seeing that the person haven't seen her yet, she called him.

"Sanosuke!" She waved her hand widely as she tiptoed towards him.

The man looked at her instantly and a smile along with a widened eyes appeared in his face. Coming to greet her as she left the carried bags behind to finally run and embrace him. His hair was short but enough so that the bangs reached his eyes. He wore jeans with a blue t-shirt from Levis.

"Jou chan!" he said surprised putting his arms around her. "I almost didn't recognize you!" he gave a step back to look at her "Just look at you! You're amazing!"

She smiled "Thank you. You're amazing too! It's so great to see you!"

"Yeah," he smiled and hugged her again "We're so happy you were able to come back Kaoru."

…

"So, where are you going to stay?" asked a very concentrated Sano watching the road in front of him as he drove. They were already inside his car.

"At my old house, my mom kept it for me if I returned." She replied.

"Ah the one in front of Kenshin's" he said

"Yeah." She closed her eyes leaning in her seat "The house is huge for me to stay. I should have asked my mom to rent a little apartment. That would do for me."

"I think you're great where you are." Sano replied smiling. "Besides you have Kenshin close to your house. It mustn't be such a big problem."

Kaoru looked at Sanosuke surprised for a moment. The car slowly stopped at a red signal and Sano relaxed on his seat as he waited for it to turn green. When he felt Kaoru's eyes on him he turned to her. "What?"

"I thought you didn't like Kenshin." She said with a confused and suspicious face "Besides since when did you start calling him by his name instead of 'brat'?"

Sano laugh "A lot happened after you went to America." He said staring at the peaceful road.

"Why didn't you ever mention that on your letters?" She asked curious "You could have told me."

"Well, it was recent" he said pressing the foot on the accelerator as the signal turned green. "Besides," he paused "I thought it was better for you to know when you came back."

"Why is that?" she asked confused.

Sano's hand came to touch his hair nervously "Well, because you knew we didn't get along and all, I wanted to surprise you."

She looked at the window watching the road passing and Sanosuke watched in the corner of his eyes her reaction. "You sure did." She closed her eyes smiling. "You always thought he was annoying, how did you started to get along anyway?"

Sanosuke smiled never looking at her with deep thoughts. _You don't want to know..._ "It's a long story but I can tell you that he was the one to talk to me first. " She looked at him surprised "He's very mature for 12 years old boy."

"Twelve years old? He's already twelve years old?" She asked surprised and smiling.

"Why are you so surprised? Do the counts, it's obvious he's 12" He said laughing. Kaoru still was amazed.

"That's so amazing, I hope everything is going well with him." She said looking to the road which she recognized it was near her house. Kaoru looked down thinking. Sano looked at her by the corner of his eye.

"What are you thinking about?"

She closed her eyes "It's just curious."

"What?" he asked anxious.

"When I was in the plane to Japan, I fell asleep and had a weird dream with all of my friends here on Japan, including Kenshin." She paused opening her eyes. "We were in Tokyo, an ancient Tokyo. We all whore kimono's and hakama for the boys. There were some people I didn't recognized who seemed to be my friends. We lived in a dojo. It was old but very beautiful-"

Sano suddenly lost control of the car for a moment making it turn to his left, adding loud noises on the road. Kaoru wasn't expecting that and nervously looked at Sanosuke who was too now nervous. The cars behind him suddendly stopped too not expecting such behavior and started buzzing ate them "Sano are you ok?"

He never looked at her. His hand passed trough his forehead nervously. "I'm sorry, it must have been some hole. I lost control of the car." Kaoru looked at him worried and he just stared at the road.

"Are you sure?" The asked again "You look seriously nervou-"

"Yes Kaoru, don't worry." He interrupted her with a calm voice. She then gave up and Sanosuke resumed his driving yelling ate the cars behind "Yes yes, move allong!"

Looking at the road, Kaoru stayed silent wondering what made Sano suddenly so nervous. The silence between them was making her nervous so she tried to pick a subject.

"So," she started looking at her friend "How Is Megumi? Am I going to meet her today too?"

"Yeah, but it's later night." He answered smiling "She has some work to do at the university, she'll meet up later at your house."

"That's great!" she said happily. They arrived her house and Sano parked the car slowly in front of it. As they stopped, Kaoru got out of the car slowly looking at her old house with a smile. She missed it so much. Running to the front door, she quickly opened letting out a gasp. With no furniture inside, the house seemed huge. Besides that it looked clean and new. Someone had cleaned it, but whom?

Walking inside, the sounds of her footsteps sounded trough the hall. It was where her parents had decided to be the room where they watched television in family. In the same room, there were stairs to the rooms above. At her left it stayed the huge kitchen where she had every meal with her parents.

She was now alone, but Kaoru didn't care, she was home again.

Sano came to the door with her three huge bags and a tired face. "You could at least help me!" he said annoyed and she turned around giggling.

"Where is that strong man that I so read about in my letters?" she answered smiling, coming to help him.

He entered the house carrying only two bags. "The house looks new."

"Yes" she said turning to him "I was wondering who could have cleaned it, because I know it couldn't possibly be you, did you make Megumi do it?"

"Of Course not!" He said laughing "Besides Megumi wouldn't do it, she would make me do instead." He got to the stairs "Maybe it was Kenshin's mother, she was so anxious of your return, I told her you where coming and would possibly stay here again."

Kaoru's face was surprised but smiling. _She did all this by herself? I have to thank her later!_ "She was so nice…" she said smiling coming to climb the stairs right behind Sano.

"She was very excited when I told her you were coming back." He continued to say going to her room. "I think you should expect Cakes and stuff. You won't be that alone."

"She is so kind." She repeated smiling and searching in her old memories the face of the red head woman who liked her so much. The three of them lived on the same district. She had wonderful memories with Kenshin and his mother. "I wonder how she's been lately, I wasn't able to talk much. She called me once but it was all she could manage. I couldn't make any calls to Japan from there."

As Sano listened to her they finally got to the door of her room, which was the only that was closed. She noticed that and was a bit confused. Sano looked at her and opened the door. Letting some space for her to enter, Kaoru passed trough him, gasping admired.

The room was all decorated. There was new furniture too. New tables for her to study and new big wardrobes. The room was painted with blue, which was the colour she loved most and in the table there where some old photos when they all get along before she left. She picked up some frames to see. In her face there was a big smile as she remembered the moments.

There was a photo where she was with Sano and Megumi all smiling and hugging each other and there was another one where she smiled with a little Kenshin at her front, putting her arms around his neck. Behind those there were still photos with Kenshin and her mother with her, another with Megumi and her eating an hamburger with an ugly face, which she giggled a little. Another with Sano picking her up by his back, it was back that time when they still were together. In her mirror there was pasted on with a colourful paper, written "Welcome Back"

"Now, this" he said indicating the room "This I still helped, it was a surprise." She heard him saying to her back. "It was Kenshin's idea and of course Megumi was also involved in this."

A tear slipped her eye and she turned to him "Oh Sano, you shouldn't have!" she said coming to embrace him "Did you buy the furniture too? You shouldn't have!"

"No, no, no!" he said laughing hugging her too "It was your mom who asked us to buy it for you, she sent us the money."

She backed away from him and punched him playful "So you already knew where I was going to stay at!" she said smiling punching him again.

"Oi jou-chan!" he said trying to defend him "It was a surprise! You know, people are supposed to not say anything!" she hugged him again laughing.

"Thank you!" she whispered, backing away once more to take another look at the pictures. She picked the one with Kenshin and his mother and smiled. Putting it again in its place she continued to stare at it. "I'm going to meet them now."

…

DING? DONG?

"Kaoru! You're already back!" the red head woman said throwing her arms around Kaoru's figure. The woman was thin and looked young for her age. Her red hair was still as beautiful as she remembered. She was dressed with and apron behind her. She was probably cooking. "You're so beautiful! You are a woman now!"

"Aww c'mon, it only passed 4 years!" she said laughing making the woman laugh too.

"And you think its little time? You should look at Kenshin before you say that!" the woman backed away from the girl and both smiled. The woman came to touch her check softly. "It's so good to see you, welcome back!"

"I'm happy to be back too." She said happily and the woman made way for her to enter. Sano passed too greeting the woman and both stayed at the entrance.

"Please, feel yourself at home!" the woman said coming to the kitchen. "I'm just going to prepare something for you!"

"Oh, it's not needed really!" Kaoru tried to interfere but the woman was already gone. She looked at Sano and smiled "She hasn't changed much."

"Yup" he replied smiling.

"Kenshin!" The woman called from the kitchen "Came down now! I have something to show you!"

"Is she talking about me?" Kaoru asked Sano confused but still smiling.

"I think it's obvious," Sano turned around from her coming inside the house like it was he's own. "I'm going to the bathroom."

She looked at him confused. Since when did he walk around Kenshin's house so freely? Well, as she remembered, Sano was always like that every time he walked inside a house. He stooped doing it inside hers because one day he saw her parents doing something he didn't want to see. She giggled as she remembered his nervous face.

A crack came form the stairs and instantly she looked up to see a red haired boy coming down slowly. Her eyes widened as she recognized him. If she didn't know he had 12 years old, she would possibly think he had 14. His face matured a lot, his eyes changed form childlike eyes, to a mysterious ones and his body grew so much that he almost was at the same height as her.

His way of dressing changed a lot too. His hair was short but still enough to touch his chin. He whore a big t-shirt on top of big blue jeans. A hand was on the handrail as he stared back at her who was examining the boy now from the boy before. He was changed. She could see too that he was surprised to see her and she smiled.

"Hello Kenshin." She said startling him, making him lift his hand form the handrail. She noticed his nervousness "It's so good to see you again."

He nervously descended the stairs slowly. "Hey." He paused "It's good to see you too." Her eyes widened once she heard his voice. What a change! His voice was so strong now, she almost shivered as she heard him. He finally came all the way down and nervously putted his hands inside his pockets.

"Oh my God! You changed so much!" she said throwing her arms around him making him gasp surprised. She laughs happily and he nervously putted his arms around her body. She backed away with her hands still in his shoulders. "And you look handsome too! I bet you won some girls already haven't you?" she asked playfully

He looked down with a sad smile "Not really."

"Oh you finally met!" Sano said coming from the hall.

"Sano why didn't you tell me Kaoru was coming today?" Kenshin said smiling

"It was a surprise!" he replied lifting his arms and hugging both of them. Which made Kaoru laugh

"You're full of surprises today." She said backing away form him giggling and Kenshin watched her smiling.

"That's what people call a person full of surprises!" he answered proudly closing his eyes with chin up.

"I don't think so." Answered a confused Kenshin and she laughed when seeing Sano's disappointed face. She then turned to the boy remembering something.

"I almost forgot the reason why I came here for!" she said touching Kenshin shoulders making him tense again. "Thank you so much for the surprise!" she hugged him again "It made me so happy to be home again!"

"Ah-" he tried to say "It's alright, you don't have to thank me." She backed away and smiled at him. He blushed. And nervously looked down.

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asked still holding his shoulders. And Kenshin stared at her nervously.

"He's not used to." Sano said smiling to them. Kaoru looked up at him confused.

"Used to what?" he asked curious

"Remember when you still lived here?" he asked her "People in Japan usually don't touch much. 10 seconds have passed and you hugged him twice and never took your hands of his shoulders." Kaoru gasped and Sano laugh

"Oh- I'm sorry, I forgot that" She apologized taking her hands off the boy and he smiled to her never saying anything. "In America, people acted differently. When I first got there I stayed the same way as you are now." Kenshin heard still smiling. There was something in that smile that made her think. It wasn't a mere child smile. It was different and mature.

Kenshin's mother came out of the kitchen and meet up with them in the hall. "You're still here in the hall?" she asked smiling coming behind Kenshin softly passing a hand trough his hair. He looked at his mother and smiled. She looked at his smile again. Definitely, he's changed a lot. "Kaoru have lunch with us, I already prepared it and it's enough for everyone." The woman turned around with spoon in hand "And I won't take no for an answer!"

Kaoru sighed hopeless. "Well, if she had all the work to do it, why not?" she said to Kenshin

"You're right." They walked side by side to the kitchen and Sano watched sadly.

…..

Kaoru, Kenshin and Sano had gone to a bar after lunch. It wasn't a normal bar, it looked western because of its designs. Kaoru looked around the bar. It was empty, it didn't have many people, no one frequented bars that hour. Sano was gone to do something and Kenshin and Kaoru stayed alone. She saw that billiards tables were a little far from the coffee zone.

Kenshin was standing by a table looking at her actions all the time with a smile on his face and a deep stare. She finally turned around to him and once seeing his face her eyes turned into confused ones. His smile became wider and she nervously smiled.

"Do you know where Sano went?" she asked coming to stand beside him

"He's probably talking with the waiter on service." He answered indicating to the billiards tables with a finger. "We're going to play billiard. That's what we usually do to kill time, it's fun."

She looked at the tables again with a stunned look and looked again t the boy. "I don't know how to play. Well, I don't remember how to play it. I was a bad player back in America so I just lost interest in the game."

Kenshin smiled at her "it's ok, you can stay on my team. I'll teach you how to play."

"That seems nice, I never had anyone to teach me." She said looking down with a smile. He saw that but remained silent.

That moment Sano entered again with a box full of balls inside. He started to walk to the tables and Kaoru and Kenshin followed him. She was still unsure if she would play or not. She looked at the billiards-cue hanged by the wall and unsure picked one that would suit her well.

She looked at it and suddenly a hand grabbed on next of hers. She looked at the person and Kenshin smiled at her. It was smaller that hers but it suited him well.

"Shall we?" he asked with a reassured smile that made her feel confident again.

"Hai."

They played for a while, Kenshin always gave her instructions and she nervously tried to follow them. He played really well and Sano was getting frustrated by his score. Kaoru was happy that she was winning but she had to thanks the boy for that, he really was a good teacher.

"Ah, this sucks" Sanosuke answered putting his billiard-cue to one side of the table, leaving. "I'm going to do something no one else can for me. It's your turn so." Before he closed the door of the bathroom he turned to them "No cheating!"

"Alrigth!" Kaoru said laughing.

Sano closed the door and Kaoru and Kenshin were once more left alone. She looked at their game realizing it was her turn and trying to find a position and place. The white ball was a little far so she was finding difficulties on how to position herself. Kenshin was looking at her with a deep stare again and she looked at him now smiling.

"Help?" she asked with innocent eyes making him smile and come to her side.

"Here," he said exemplifying, putting the billiard-cue behind his back, into the table and showing the movement. Once seeing that, she tried to do the same but was finding some difficulties. Her billiard-cue was always slipping from her hand and she was becoming to feel frustrated.

She was too concentrated on trying to do the position right that didn't even noticed Kenshin nearing her. His hands came to encircle her body to grab her billiard-cue behind preventing it from falling. He was almost her height and she looked at him, right in his eyes, surprised. His face was turned to hers too and was a little close than usual. His eyes were serious as he gazed her. Their bodies touched as much as it was possible to.

"I'll help you." He said with a deep voice and she remained silent. She was nervous by his closeness and decided to turn her face around and look at her game. Kenshin never took his eyes from her face and closed his eyes inhaling her scent. Her breath was becoming fast and he noticed that. Helping her with the movement of her arms and not needing to look at the table, they stroke the white ball, touching one of theirs, and making score again.

"There." He replied now showing a little smile. She looked at him with a nervous look and finally he let go of her, standing back and coming to the other side of the table slowly. She always followed him with her eyes and stopped where he stopped walking.

The bathroom door opened and she turned to see Sano just returning to where they were. She looked again to Kenshin with a surprised look that looked back at her with his strange eyes.

"So, have you played?" Sano asked looking at the table anxious. Kaoru looked at him and to the table and to Kenshin again who was talking to Sano. She wasn't too interested on hearing what they were saying for she was too confused by the boy's actions. She looked at her billiard-cue and to her hands.

"…right Kaoru?" Sano said and her head came up suddenly. Sanosuke noticed her face and became worried "Kaoru? Are you ok?"

She looked at Sano then to Kenshin and answered "right…I'll be right back." She turned around, leaving the billiard-cue behind and going to the direction of the bathroom. She opened and closed the door fast and Sano stared at it confused. Turning to Kenshin and seeing him distracted at looking at their game, he knew something happened.

"What did you do?" he asked sighing. Kenshin looked at him by the corners of his eyes. "Don't fool with me, I know something happened."

"I helped her with the game." Kenshin simply walked a little around the table.

"Something unusual happened?" Sano asked again, his voice serious.

"I'm not going to answer that."

"Look," Sano started with a serious face "This isn't going to work if you do unusual things got it? We agreed to do slowly and simple, she will know when the time comes. She doesn't even have the memories."

"How do you know?" Kenshin looked at him with serious eyes.

"She told me." He said, with his hands making pressure at the table. "She had a vision in her sleep, a little vision."

"What vision?" Kenshin asked, voice starting to be anxious. "What did she tell you?"

"She said little," Sano hesitated looking down sighing "She told me she saw you and me and people she didn't recognized."

Kenshin showed a smiled "It must Yahiko she's talking…"

"I don't care whom she's talking about!" Sano said raising his voice Kenshin narrowed his eyes a little "She could be someone else! She could be Tae, Tsubame, even Misao!" Sano said desperate "We agreed to not rush things, don't try anything. You will leave her more confused!"

"You don't tell me what to do Sano."

"But I can tell you that if this happens again, I won't help you anymore."

They stayed silent for a while, staring at each others. Kenshin's behaviour was strange to Sanosuke. Kenshin from the past wasn't like this. Well, just a little. The boy then looked down, closing his eyes and smiling to himself.

"Don't worry," Kenshin answered looking trough his hair at Sano "I'm sorry, it was something beyond my control, it won't happen again."

Sano then let out a relieved breath closing his eyes "I don't want to talk with you like this either, let's just wait ok? She will remember when the time comes."

"I'll wait." The boy replied looking down. That exact moment Sanosuke's phone rang trough his pocket. Immediately he picked it up and started to talk trough it.

"Mochi mochi?" Sanosuke asked "Are you ready?" pause "Yeah, she's already with me, Kenshin's here also" he pauses looking at the boy and saying with his lips 'Megumi' "Do you want me to pick you up at the university?" pause again "Hm, ok then, I'll meet up with you at your house then, bye" he hung up the phone and putted it on his pocket.

"I'm going to pay," Sano said starting to retrieve the balls to the box. Kenshin helped him clean the table and in seconds they had already putted all the ball inside the box and Sanosuke was gone to pay.

Kenshin picked all the billiard-cues and hanged them on the wall. Looking at them thinking, he slowly turned his eyes to the direction Kaoru had taken. She hadn't come out yet. Sanosuke was right, he should wait. The last thing he wanted was to push her away from him.

Walking to the door of the bathroom he waited. His eyes were sad as he looked at the door. _So close yet so far…_he thought looking down. His eyes frowned for a moment and his hands closed into fists. _I just want to know why._ With that thought he turned away, still wearing the same face.

….

Kaoru looked at her face in the big mirror of the little bathroom. She stared at it not knowing why, thinking the last events just seconds ago. Kenshin's behaviour was strange but mature. The reason why he suddenly acted like that she didn't know, only that it scared her.

She gave a step forward still looking at the mirror with sad eyes. It not only scared her, it made her feel strange at the same time. A feeling she couldn't name. A feeling which upset her somehow.

Looking down she thought how to face the boy once she got out of the bathroom. Sanosuke might have been really confused by her reaction. She didn't want to think about this anymore. Maybe it was just her head making tricks in her eyes. Maybe nothing this happened at all. It was impossible.

Looking again at the mirror, she smiled. _I must be tired, the trip was long after all._ Passing a hand trough her hair as to make it look better and then she turned to leave with a big smile in her lips.

….

"Megumi lives at a apartment in the city now." Sanosuke said driving. Kaoru was next to him and Kenshin was just behind her in his seat, looking at the window with a thoughtful face. Kaoru watched him by her mirror with worried eyes, wondering what the boy was thinking. She didn't answer Sano and for a moment the man turned his eyes to the girl for a few seconds turning them back at the street. For a moment he looked too at Kenshin from the mirror, knowing she was looking at him. He wanted to know badly what happened when he went to the bathroom. He decided to continue and somehow wake her up.

"It's rented but it's enough for her. It's closer to the university and has one free room. It's supposed to be for a female student. We don't' know who she is yet."

Kaoru turned her eyes to him "Why did she move?"

"She said it was for the best. She decided to do it so she could concentrate on her studies more."

Kaoru thought about the situation. Her family had money so it was easier for her to do that. She wouldn't be able to concentrate with her sister and all. Her dream to be a doctor is more vivid now. She was happy for her, two more years and Megumi will be able to succeed. Looking back at her mirror, she found Kenshin staring at her. His face was on top of his hand, hiding his lips. Not knowing what to do, she smiled. Kenshin took his hand away and smiled back at her.

"How did your friends react when you told them you were coming back to Japan?" Sanosuke asked again, always keeping his eyes on the road.

Kaoru smiled to herself "They were sad, they thought I was going to university with them and all. They begged me to stay." She gave a small laugh.

Sanosuke smiled "You made lots of friends back there."

Kaoru laid her head in one of her shoulders with a sad smile. "Not really, my first year there was really difficult. Jamie and Steve were the only true friends I had. It's really difficult to socialize in those schools."

"Hmm" Sano thought stopping the car in a red signal "You mentioned them in your letters. How are you going to contact them now?"

"The same way I did with you and Megumi: by letters." She said smiling sadly looking at the window and to the mirror, especially at the silent boy. "I was sad to leave too, but I wanted to return to the only place I can call home." Kenshin smiled one of those sincere smiles. She saw that and smiling turned her eyes to the street "I hope to see them someday though."

"You could invite them, they could stay at your house." Sano said thinking "I would like to meet them too."

"I would like too." Kenshin's voice finally came. She looked at the boy and to Sano smiling.

"You will someday, I'll try to invite them in my next letters."

"Yosh!" Sanosuke said smiling. Kaoru laugh and Kenshin concentrated and smiling face turned to the window once more. "We're here."

Kaoru looked at the window looking at a building with three floors. They got out of the door fast and rang to her apartment. She opened the door and they got to her floor fast.

"I'm so excited to see her, I wonder how much she has changed." Kaoru commented following Sanosuke. Kenshin was at her side.

"She changed a little, but it's something you have to see, you're going to be surprised." Kenshin told her with hands in his pockets. She looked down at him with curious eyes.

"You've been with her lately?" she asked and Sanosuke looked behind him

"Megumi and I are dating, and sometimes I'm with him so, it's obvious he's seen her."

"Hm" she said thoughtful. Kenshin looked at her to see if she suspected anything. Finally they got to Megumi's door. Sanosuke looked at Kaoru who seemed to nervous.

He belled the electric bell and they waited.

Seconds later, footsteps were heard and the door opened suddenly. Megumi and Kaoru were face to face to each other, the two surprised. One of Kaoru's hands came to her mouth and some tears left her eyes. Her hair wasn't long anymore, shortly cut where her locks touched her chin. Her face matured and made her more like a woman. Megumi smiled by her friend's reaction and came to embrace her.

"Megumi!" Kaoru exclaimed "You're so beautiful!"

"Baka!" Megumi said to the girl containing her tears. Kaoru now embraced the woman tightly, very happy to see her best friend again. Four years without seeing each other was really painful to the girl, they almost seen each other every day.

Megumi came to look to the face of her best friend who now let some tears escape. Megumi wasn't able to hold any longer and let some escape.

"Baka, you don't need to cry!" Megumi smiled trying to be harsh but failed as she showed a smile. The girl laughed.

"You're crying too!"

"That's because you were the one who started crying!" Kaoru laughed cleaning her tears with her sleeve. Megumi then looked at the door to see Sano and little Kenshin.

"I have so many guests today!"

….

"You're almost finishing your studies right?" Kaoru asked drinking her coke than Megumi had prepared for everyone. They were all sat in her tiny room with sofas around and a mini TV at a corner. "What do you plan to do once you graduate?"

"I'm still thinking about it" she answered looking at her cup. Sanosuke was at her side with an arm over her shoulders. She was smiling as she thought "But I think I will keep this apartment for some time, since it's close to the centre of the city and all."

"I'm so happy for you Megumi! You've become independent!" Kaoru said putting down her cup. She was sat in front of the couple and Kenshin was at her side, with his back falling to the couch, listening them.

"I was always independent!" Megumi answered with an arrogant tone but always joking. "I'm sad to know you've never noticed before."

"That's because you never showed it!" Sanosuke said looking at her amused. Megumi turned her face away from him and closed her eyes smiling.

"That because you're a tori atama."

"Nani!"

"That's right Kaoru!" Megumi said interrupting a very upset Sano "We should commemorate your arrival, don't you think? What about we get out as the old days?"

"Eh?" she said confused, she looked down smiling with thoughtful eyes. "It's a great idea" she answered hesitating. "But, I still have to unpack my bags, I have to find something to wear and all."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Megumi asked turning to look at Sano who just smiled "Let's hurry!"

"She's right," Sano said standing up "I'll take you home so you can unpack things." He came down to kiss Megumi "It's 9 alright for you?"

"Anytime." Megumi replied

….

Kaoru laid on her bed to rest for a while. She was done unpacking 1 bag and a half and was already feeling tired. It was 6 p.m. so she still got time to unpack another bag. Her bags were huge, it took a lot of time to unpack.

"Tired?" a voice came from the door. It was a strong but young voice. Kaoru immediately recognized Kenshin's voice and slowly stood up to look at him surprised.

"How did you get in?" she asked "Did I left the door opened?"

Kenshin smiled "You forgot how I used to enter you house?" Kaoru stopped to think for a while but the boy remembered her "Knowing you the way I do, you always left the kitchen door to the outside opened. I jumped to the kitchen-garden and easily got in."

She kept silent remembering the moment's Kenshin would do what he just told her. Sometimes he came to her crying and sometimes he just wanted to play with her. His mother realized how much the boy liked her than one day she came to ask to baby-sit him. That's how they started to get along so well.

She smiled to him "Yes I remember." She paused coming to look at her bags "I needed to take a break, I have so much stuff to unpack. I don't know I if can get in time for Sanosuke to pick me up."

They were silent for a moment. Kenshin looked around the room then back at her. Smiling he approached the girl. "I'll help you." She looked at him surprised by his suggestion.

"No, Kenshin I can't accep-"

"It's ok," he interrupt her approaching her bags, she followed him with her eyes surprised. "I have nothing to do today and besides, you don't want to miss this opportunity with your friends."

She stayed silent for a while absorbing his words. Can 4 years change a person this much? She remembered him to be childlike, always wanting to play and cry when he didn't. He always wanted to be around her and when Sanosuke was with her when they were dating, both started to fight and Sano just lost his patience with the boy.

Now looking at him, she wondered why did he change so much and felt bad for not being there to see him change. Kaoru smiled and came to be at his side. "Thank you Kenshin, I'll accept you offer."

They were able to finish the other half of the bag in 30 minutes and now there was only one more left. They talked sometimes but it was for a short moments, the air between them was somehow heavy from the billiard event. Kaoru somehow didn't talk although she wanted to, but she had nothing to say. Kenshin didn't help much since he made little to talk with her and she thought over the possibility of him not wanting to talk at all.

"Back at the billiard house," Kenshin suddenly started making her stop folding her cloths. He wasn't looking at her, looking at the bag in front of his as he passed her the cloths "I don't know what got into me and I'm sorry for the way I acted"

"Ah-"she hesitated as she remembered the moment very well. A small chill ran up her spine and she closed her eyes for a brief moment. Looking again at the boy, she found his questioning eyes staring back at her, waiting for her to say something. "It's alright Kenshin, I didn't mind at all!" she tired to answer cheerfully.

He looked down at her back with, what seemed to be sad eyes "but you thought it was weird right?" he paused and the smile in her face disappeared. "You can say it, it's alright. I wouldn't use the grown up subject as to apologize myself, but I have changed. Everyone keeps saying that I grew up so much and have become so mature, I wonder if that is a good thing."

His words made her thoughtful "Of course it is" she answered smiling to herself "Because growing up means that you're able to do things you want to and praise most, adults start to take you more seriously and " she pause looking at the young man who stared at her with intense eyes. She kept her smile "somehow you feel more confident to follow your dreams." He looked down thinking and she continued "I too think that you've grown up, a lot and I think that's just great, I like it." He looked again at her and smiled a true smile. She watched his mature face and answered with a smile of her own.

"Well there's one more bag left," Kaoru said cheerfully looking at the big bag "I think I'll be able to take a bath after this" she got up and got closer to the bag starting t open it. Kenshin kept his smile and came to her side.

"Aa"

They started to unpack her things once again. They talked better with each other now, Kaoru told him where to place her things as they help each other. At the bottom of her bag, she found a stuffed brown bear with a blue scarf on his neck. She watched it closely and reminded herself from whom she'd gotten it from.

"_Kaoru!" a young Kenshin called her almost crying. He was standing on her garden gate with a brown bear in his arms. _

She smiled. Kenshin when he turned to her, he saw the near in her hands and his eyes widened in surprise. Kaoru's head turned to him still smiling and showed him the bear.

"He was great company." She told him, standing up and giving him the bear. He held it with caress and look at it still surprised. "Remember? You told me to bring it back to you. You were so sad that I had to leave."

Kenshin smiled holding the fallen part of the scarf with to fingers, caressing it. She watched the gesture and thought that maybe he was thinking of a memory he must have been with that bear.

"It's time to return to his real owner," she told him "I'll feel sad about it since he's been with me all the time."

Kenshin looked at her amazed, not truly believing what she had just told him. She smiled by his face "was it?"

"Yup,"

Kenshin looked again at the bear in his hands looking more specifically to the scarf. Smiling he let it go and handed the bear to Kaoru.

"Then," he said "I'll give it to you, keep it" she took it unsure and before she was able to say anything, Kenshin interrupted her: "I'm really happy for bringing it back to me but I would be mostly happy if you kept an eye on him, for me."

Understanding his wish she hugged it with a smile on her face with closed eyes. Somehow Kenshin knew he would guard that image on his mind, forever.

"Wakata!" she said.

_End Of Chapter 1_

A/N: Hello everyone! I hope your liking this story. I've already started to write the second chapter but even so, I'm afraid it's going to be a while till I update. I just wanted to say that because my university is far from my home so it's hard. Please try to understand.

Please let me know your opinion!


	3. An Intriguing Story

**Be My Future**

Disclaimer: This fanfic is based on the manga series "Please save my earth". All characters Belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki from Rurouni Kenshin series.

_Chapter 2 – An Intriguing Story_

Their night out was fun and worth it. Kaoru laugh while Sanosuke and Megumi fought each other and talked all the things she missed. She needed this time with them, she waited for it since she arrived America.

Kenshin hadn't gone with them for obvious reasons and Kaoru only realized that when Sano was at her house to pick her up. He helped with her things so that she wouldn't miss this opportunity to be with them. This boy only seemed to surprise her. The young crying and cute boy disappeared being replaced by this young man who seemed to amaze her.

"Want to dance?" Sanosuke asked the two girls. Megumi waved her hand negatively since she was already tired. Kaoru lifted her head from her thoughts.

"Iie, I'm a bit tired." Sanosuke looked serious at her

"You seem thoughtful" he said and Megumi was now the one to look worried at her too "Something's wrong?"

"I-ie" she asked hesitantly but smiling "Just thinking about Kenshin, he was a big help to me when I unpacked my bags."

The couple stared at her surprised but said nothing and looked at each other a bit hesitatingly. Kaoru noticed "What's wrong?"

Megumi smiled at her and replied "Iie, it's nothing, that was really sweet of him."

"I think that too." Kaoru said thinking

Sanosuke stood up putting his phone on his pocket as well as the keys of the car. "Well, since we're all tired we should be thinking about going now. I have to get up early tomorrow so."

"Oh that's right," Kaoru said standing up too "Your classes right? Do you have many students?" they started walking out of the bar paying. Sanosuke was a martial arts teacher, once he finished highschool he started taking classes for teaching. He's a fresh teacher but Kaoru knew he would be a great one. Once they were out of the bar, they headed to the car.

"I don't have many but I'm really enjoying it" he replied and started the car. Turning behind him where Kaoru sat, he said. "At least I'm gaining money."

….

Next day, her mother called worried wanting to know how everything was going with her. She told everything and how her friends were and how little Kenshin had grown up so fast and how his mother was doing.

Mothers worry so much but its obvious why. She mentioned there was some furniture that they left at the garage. It belonged to the room where they usually watched TV. After hanging the phone she headed to her garage and saw her old furniture.

She sighed knowing she wasn't able to do all of this by herself. Heading to the house again, she dialled Sano's number. He must have ended his classes by now and she knew she could count on him.

"Mochi mochi?" she heard Sano's voice and smiled.

"Hey it's me," she paused "I was wondering, are going to do something today? Were you going to meet Megumi?"

"She's coming to meet me after her exam." He replied and Kaoru's eyes widened

"She had an exam? Today!" she asked worried "Why didn't she tell me? If I knew I-"

"You wouldn't go out last night, right?" Sano interrupted and she nodded "That's why she didn't tell you, she studied days before so she could be with you yesterday, don't be mad at her."

"But I feel bad." Kaoru replied sad.

"You don't have to be, you weren't the one who invited us. Besides she was confident about today's exam, don't worry" Sano said smiling

"Hmm…" She managed to say still feeling a bit bad. "Ok, is she still doing the exam?"

"She finished it now, she must be here at any minute."

"Oh okay, want to lunch with me? At my house?" she asked "I'm going to buy some food since I still need to fill the fridge, I have nothing here."

"That would be great!" he said cheerfully and she smiled "I'm starved, when she meets me, I'll be heading that way."

"I'll be waiting then," she said "Ja!"

After her call, she headed to her room, picked her wallet and left the house, going to the marked so she could make her friend's lunch. Once she got out of the house she looked at Kenshin's wondering if the boy was already awake. Leaving that thought aside, she headed to the market.

…..

"I'm finished" Sano said putting his chopsticks down tapping his belly. "I missed your cooking already Kaoru."

"Yeah, this is really great." Megumi agreed almost finishing.

"Arigatou." Kaoru putted her chopsticks down as she spoke "I was afraid of forgetting how to make Japanese food, I always asked my mom to do it or to help her with it."

"You sure didn't forget," Kaoru smiled by Sano's comment.

"Stop flattering her," Megumi said "I don't want her to become like you. Oh that's right Kaoru, are you going to do something later?"

Kaoru's head went a little down with a little smile on her face. She tried to speak even hearing Sanosuke saying to Megumi 'what's that supposed to mean!' "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about."

The too stopped arguing looking worried at her "Something's wrong Jou-chan?"

"No no, everything's fine really," she answered waving her hands in front of her. "I just wanted your help for something. As you can see I don't have enough furniture here."

"Yeah I was wondering where you got this table and chairs." Megumi said looking at the furniture.

"They were all in the garage" Kaoru replied a little embarrassed. "Mom and dad left everything in the garage, my old furniture is all there, but somethings are a little heavier."

"We'll help you out Jou-chan." Sanosuke said already standing up "I'm free for today, it's going to be fun."

"Thank you" Kaoru said happily as she stood up.

After lunch, they headed to her garage. Kaoru started to give instruction on what to take out and where to put it. They were going to be a big help, she knew from the start that they would agree to help her.

"Ah." Kaoru said surprised remembering something "I forgot to clean the dishes."

The couple looked at her confused as Kaoru wondered on what to do. Megumi smiled at her "You can go clean it if you want, we can handle this here."

She was surprised by the offer. "But-"

"You can go," Megumi said showing her back to the girl, heading to the furniture "And do it fast since we have a lot to do today!"

Kaoru smiled and went to the kitchen to start cleaning. Since there wasn't too much dishes to clean, she was fast on doing it. Ten minutes later she was heading to the garage again. Kaoru saw that they have already put a couch in the TV room. It was a little dusty and she thought on dealing with it later. Kaoru got to the garage in an instant and stopped a few steps away with the view the couple was showing.

Sanosuke was kissing Megumi in a very romantic way, embracing her with his strong arms. Kaoru blushed seeing such a nice couple they made. She remembered Sano kissing her when they were together. Not the way he did with Megumi of course. Thinking about it know seemed a little awkard but it didn't meant anything to her know.

Their relationship only lasted three months. It ended right before she was told she would leave Japan. .They came to realize they would be better as friends and they carished that. Sanosuke was very sad about it, but somehow Kaoru couldn't keep going. When she arrived America, she didn't' get any boyfriends. Although Steve had a crush on her, and she on him, she valued her friendship with him.

When Sanosuke told her he was started dating her best friend she was surprised. But then again she was happy for them, they were a great couple and she could see it now. They avoided kissing each other in front of her and she knew why. She now watched them with a smile on her face.

"You think a kiss can shut me up?" she heard Megumi say in an ironic tone.

"Well, I can shut you up in other ways but we have to help Kaoru." Megumi smacked him on the head and he laughed. Kaoru only blushed. They seemed not to notice the girl.

"And about what we were talking about-"

"Look, she needs to know," Sanosuke interrupted her "She is going to have her memories back sooner or later-

"You don't know that."

"Why don't you want accept this?"

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Megumi said turning away from him crossing her arms "This subject is just ridiculous."

"Look, last night we-"

"Don't even remember me of that!" Megumi said looking back at him really annoyed. Sanosuke then noticed Kaoru´s presence, looking at them surprised. She remained there with eyes widened confused wondering if they were talking about her. Megumi then turned noticing the girl. One hand came to her forehead, avoiding her eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru managed to say looking at Megumi.

…..

"We've been having weird dreams for almost one year ago. Well at least Megumi, I've been having them for 2 years already." Sano explain as Megumi said nothing with an angry stare directly to Sano. They were back at the kitchen, sat on the same places as they were when they had lunch. It was Sanosuke's idea to sit a talk.

"Dreams?" Kaoru asked surprised.

"About what seems to be our past lives." He answered and Kaoru's eyes widened surprised.

"Is that true?"

"Well we don't know, we have no proves." Megumi said interrupting Sanosuke.

"Our names are the same as the one in our past lives." Sano continued ignoring Megumi's comments "Everything happens on an ancient Tokyo, right after Meiji Era appeared and the use of swords were forbidden." He paused thinking "Megumi and Sanosuke from the past seemed to like each other but never said anything." Megumi's hands came to her face again embarrassed.

"Megumi?" Kaoru called her unsure looking at her rater confused. She was still processing all of this.

"What he's saying is true." Megumi said through her hands. She finally removed them showing her embarassed face and started to explain "Megumi was a doctor and a very good one of this ancient Tokyo town, everyone trusted her. Sanosuke was freeloader, always eating and sleeping on other's people houses specially the dojo Kamiya."

Kaoru's eyes widened with the mention of her last name and asked surprised "Dojo Kamiya?"

"Before you question us, please listen to the story." Sanosuke started and Kaoru unsure heard. "There was a 17 years old girl named Kaoru Kamiya and she was the owner of this Dojo that she inherited from her father. This one died on the war when she was only 15 and to keep the dojo she started to give kendo classes, that's when she meets the legendary Battoussai also known as Kenshin Himura."

Kaoru's eyes widened surprised but said nothing waiting for them to continue.

"We don't know all the details but this Battoussai who was a ruthless murderer in the past was now a rurouni that came to live at this dojo. This rurouni lived to protect people. Sanosuke only knew of them much later, they even took care of a 10 year old kid named Yahiko Myojin." He paused

"Kenshin known as Battoussai was a challenge to all fighters since he was known as the best swordsman of the Tokugawa era, and I was one of the fighters." Kaoru remained silent "I challenged him for a battle and lost. Since then I became friends with him and everyone that lived around him."

"After that, Sanosuke also helped Kenshin's fight's" Megumi now talked "And they saved me from a mansion where I was held captive and ordered against my will to create opium. After they rescue me, I became a doctor and also visited the dojo a lot."

The three of them remained silent. Megumi looking down with her crossed arms. Sano was looking at Kaoru to see her reaction that seemed to be thoughtful. He hoped this wasn't to much for her.

"There were more people involved with the group but we better tell you that later as to not confuse you." Sano said "You can ask your questions now."

Kaoru looked up a bit surprised and thought of something to say. "Your last names were Sanosuke Shouta and Megumi Nakamura too?"

"No," Megumi answered "He was Sanosuke Sagara, mine was Megumi Takani. But Sagara wasn't his real name too."

"And it wasn't Shouta either." Sano explained.

"Hm." Kaoru thought for a while "What you're trying to say is that I am this Kaoru Kamiya?"

"Our past faces have similarities with the ones we have now." Sanosuke tried to say "I had a big spiky hair and Megumi's was huge." He laid his back to the chair "Kaoru has a long and smooth black hair. Your face expressions are very similar to hers."

"But I have no memories, and you seem to have them for a long time." the girl explained.

"You did have one," Kaoru now looked at Sanosuke confused "You told me yesterday, that you dreamed on the plane and saw me and Kenshin in an ancient Tokyo."

"Well yeah but-"Kaoru stopped talking shocked "wait, you're not telling me that Battoussai is the little Kenshin? I thought about that but it's not true, is it? Does he have the memories too?"

"We don't know, but it seems he doesn't." Megumi answered looking at Sano before he could even speak. He said nothing narrowing his eyes to her but looked again to the girl.

"How old is this Kenshin?" she asked

"When we met him, he was 28." Megumi awnsered.

"The dream I had was with a little Kenshin, a young little boy." Kaoru tried to understand as she replied.

The couple looked at each other's confused. They looked back at her "From my memories there was no little boy besides Yahiko. Are you sure?"

"I'm positive." She insisted "He must have been 7 years old not much, had short red hair and whore a men's kimono."

"Kaoru didn't have any children from what we know." Megumi said "My memories reached a long way already and I remember that she was really depressed by Kenshin not accepting her feelings."

"Feelings? She had feelings for him?" Kaoru asked a little surprised.

"Look," Sano started trying to calm the girl "We told you this to know if you had memories but I guess you don't have them." He paused looking at Megumi confused and looking again at Kaoru. "But now that we told you this, we want you think about it."

"Why?"

"Your current name is Kaoru Kamiya." Sano explained making her look at him thoughtfully "Kaoru was the only daughter and if she had children, her last name still wouldn't be inherited."

She was surprised by what he said. He was right, so how could she be called Kamiya? She didn't know the existence of this dojo. Well at least she doesn't remember, her parents never mentioned that to her. This was something she had to ask her family.

They didn't talk much after that. The air between them was different and they were only able to arrange her living room. Megumi was a little upset by Sanosuke's confession, Kaoru could see that but she didn't understand why.

Two hours passed and it was already 5 p.m. They left her house only with Kaoru assuring them that she was able to do the rest tomorrow. The rest of the furniture were less heavy so it was easy for her. She now watched the car with a serious Sanosuke driving and an upset Megumi inside. They left her house slowly.

As the car drove away from her sight she remembered Sanosuke's words about her name. This whole story was so mysterious and somehow it scared her. She was still divided, if she should believe them or not. But what if it was true? She had to give her friends a chance and really thing about this.

…...

"Why didn't you tell her Kenshin has the memories?" Sanosuke asked annoyed as he drove the car. Megumi looked at him with serious eyes. "He was the one who started all of this. He's been waiting to tell her and you know it."

"I am well aware of that." She answered with a serious stare. Sano stopped in a red signal and looked at her. "But imagine if we told her? Kaoru is his friend and somehow that friendship would be ruined if she knew about it. We don't know if she could face this normally."

"I know she could" Sanosuke said facing the road with a serious face. Megumi could see he was really upset.

"The Legendary Battoussai is in history." Megumi explain to her "It's going to be a little confusing to Kaoru to know that the boy she saw grow up, and is friends with for so long, is the reincarnation of this person. Nobody knows his true life, just the fact that he changed an era."

He started the car again and drove a little while until he pulled over and turned off the car. They were far from Kaoru's house now and the road was empty. Megumi looked at him confused.

With thoughtful eyes he picked up his phone and dialled a number.

"What are you doing?" Megumi asked.

"I'm calling Kenshin," he said looking at her now "He needs to know."

…

"Hello?"

"Kenshin it's me Sano." The man paused "I need to tell you something."

"Sure," He said as he sat at his bed "What is it?"

"We talked with Kaoru about the memories." Kenshin's eyes narrowed "We told her the story and it seems she doesn't have them. The vision I talked to you about doesn't match the story we told her." He paused again "Kenshin, how far have your memories reached?"

"Till Megumi seems to move back to Tokyo." He answered calmly. Sanosuke paused for a while. Kenshin could understand by his voice that something bothered Sano.

"Did you have a son?" Kenshin's eyes widened and his mouth slightly opened. "Kaoru had a vision with a boy with his seven's with short red hair that looked like you."

"No I think we didn't…" he hesitatingly said with a hand coming to his forehead somehow surprised.

"Kaoru suspected that you had memories but we lied to her." He explained and Kenshin's eyes narrowed with a confused look.

"Why did you do that?" he said upset.

"Megumi thought it was better for your relationship. You two are friends and your past is written along with japan's history. Megumi thought it was too much for her to take for now. It is better if she doesn't know it yet."

"She..did?" He asked somehow more upset than before.

"Just try to be patient ok?" Sanosuke calmly told him "She is a little confused right now. We asked for her to think about this whole thing. Just don't tell her anything yet, ok?" Kenshin remained silent for a while with angry eyes and finally said "Sure."

"Ok then, I'm going to post that article tomorrow," Sano said "Let's see if your plan works."

"Ok." Kenshin replied looking down "I have to go now, ja"

"Ja." He hung his phone and thought for a while. He was somehow disappointed. He waited so long and still Kaoru did not know of him yet. He had longed for her to know for years and now that she knew their story, she didn't know of him.

Something caught his eye and he immediately followed it to his window, to see Kaoru move in her house. Their house were built right in front of each other and since he was little he could watch from him room if Kaoru was home. She had turned the light of her room on. He saw her walking around arranging some things. She still had cloths to unpack.

Without turning his lights on, he approached the window to look better at her. One arm came to the window as he laid his head on it, watching her. She was absolutely gorgeous. He just wanted to be closer to her.

"Where did that little boy come from, koishii?" he asked smiling to himself. "Were you having hallucinations because of the illness? Did you really wanted to have children with me?" his eyes closed sadly. He was a fool in the past.

He tried to remember if there were signs of her seeing a little boy, but couldn't. He remained silent for a while, searching his past memories for a clue. He suddenly remembered something from his pas and had an odd idea that was worth trying. He was really good with the mind and spirit in the past. Shall he try it?

He got to the door and before shutting it, he screamed to his mother: "Mom! I'm going to sleep for a while ok? I'm a bit tired!"

"Oh... Okay!" came the reply and then he slowly shut the door. He headed to his bed and lay down, hands on top of his belly with a smile on his lips.

"Let's see if I can reach you," he said closing his eyes "Will you sleep with me?"

….

"Hm..." Kaoru said as her eyes opened. She tried to open them widelly but was finding it difficult. Opening her eyes fully now she realized she was laid in a futon, but not on hers. The hair that was spilled in front of her was black and really smooth.

_Where am I? Who painted my hair black?_

Supporting her height in her elbow she yawned a bit. She now looked down and realized she was dressed in a kimono. Coming to touch it to feel the fabric, her eyes grew confused.

_Why am dressed like this?_

"Hm?" She asked as she realized the colour of the fabric. It was a magenta one and it didn't even touch her knees. This was a man's clothe. "Kenshin's…"

_Hm? Why am I talking? This isn't me talking_

She looked at the mirror in a corner and walked to see her figure. She closed the kimono a little and watched her figure. Her hair was all down and easily slipped trough her fingers as she touched it. Th girl smiled at the mirror enjoying the fabric that evolved her body.

_This is not me. My hair isn't like this when I wake up, what's going on?_

_But…she is really pretty_

_And really in love…_

_Wait! Did she just say Kenshin? Did I-_

"Kaoru-dono!" a voice of a man was heard approaching her door. She immediately became tense. He stopped right in front of it. "Are you awake?" She could see the shadow of the man from the door.

_Did he call her Kaoru? Kaoru dono?_

"Ah!" She managed to say looking for something to dress so he could not see her "Yes! I'll be right there Kenshin!" she got up and got to her wardrobe taking a yukata and dressing it on top of Kenshin's Gi.

_Kenshin? The Kenshin? The Battoussai?_

She finished dressing and headed to the door, opening it and showing a smile.

_Oh my! He's gorgeous! _

"What's wrong?" she asked innocently trying to hide herself as much as she could. Kenshin was wearing his blue Gi opened for her to see his bare chest and was showing a gentle smile to her.

_Is that a crossed scar on his left check?_

"I was wondering if you saw my magenta Gi, de gozaru." He asked softly and she tensed once more "I'm looking for it but somehow I can't find it anywhere."

_Busted..._

"Ah is that so?" she asked innocently "Have you checked on the pile of dirty cloths? Maybe you put it there."

"Oro?"

_What did he just say? _

"No I didn't de gozaru," he replied smiling "I'm going to check it after lunch, want to join me?"

_He's really nice…_

"Sure why not?" she replied "Let me dress first and I'll be with you in a minute!"

"Aa." With that he headed to the kitchen and she nervously closed the door. The last thing she wanted was for him to discover that she was using his clothes. Dressing rapidly he had to make sure to put it together with the dirty clothes.

Kaoru suddendly woke up once more. She opened her eyes a little confused and watched the ceiling. Her head turned right as her eyes travelled around her room recognizing it. Yep, that was her room for sure.

Getting up and supporting her figure in her elbows she looked around and then to herself. Her cloths were normal now: blue jeans and black t-shirt. The girl then noticed her mirror and immediately came to look at it.

Once she reached it, she let out a relived sigh. Her hair was back to normal: brown and curly in the end. She kept watching the mirror though thinking about the similarities about the Kaoru in the past and her.

She really looked like that girl. The girl that the guy called her as 'Kaoru dono'.

The guy named Kenshin…

She now remembered the story Sanosuke told her. Was this a memory?

_End of chapter 2_

A/n: yay it's already finished. I know this memory Kaoru just had was a little soon but if you didn't understand why she had it, you will on later chapters. I'll try to keep this as short as I can. Anyway hope you liked it!

And please review!


	4. Baby Sitting

**Be My Future**

Disclaimer: This fanfic is based on the manga series "Please save my earth". All characters Belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki from Rurouni Kenshin series.

_Chapter 3 – Baby Sitting_

Kaoru woke up early in the morning, dressed something simple and went to finish moving her furniture from the garage to her new place. She still had some things she wanted to fill her house with and some things she preferred to buy later. The girl took breakfast really quickly and headed outside.

As she opened the garage, she saw the changes from yesterday to today and somehow her thoughts went back to the couple's revelation. She still didn't tell Sanosuke about the dream, she was a little shocked to think correctly about it. She needed to tell them, but didn't know when.

The girl heard some footsteps walking behind her and instinctively, she turned to see. Kenshin's soft smile softened her eyes and an image form the old Kenshin came to her. Her eyes half closed somehow a bit admired. The cruel swordsman that she so heard on her history's class, was so gentle in her dreams.

Kenshin neared her and she returned to reality, smiling to the young boy. He noticed her distant eyes but only greeted her. "Konnichiwa."

"Konichiwa Kenshin kun." She replied smilling. "Great morning, don't you think?" she tried to make a subject as to let her thoughts get away from her mind.

He nodded with his head somehow shy. She smiled with that. "Why are you up so early?"

"Well, as you may notice I still miss some furniture around the house," she replied looking at her garage "My parents left me with some of it in the garage, I'm just placing them back to place." Her head turned to him suspicious but smiling. "What about you?"

"My mom wanted to speak with you when you have time." Her eyes now looked serious "she says she has a favour to ask you."

"She did?" her eyes turned to his house. "Well, I must go talk to her then, I'm not that motivated to move things yet too." She started to walk in the direction of his house as he followed right behind.

When they entered, Kenshin told her to follow him to the kitchen where his mom was cleaning it as she sang. She heard them behind and turned. "My, you are fast." The woman said smiling.

"I missed you." Kaoru replied making the old woman laugh. The mother took a list of things from her pocket and handed to the boy.

"Could you buy me the things on the list Ken-kun?" she asked and Kenshin nodded leaving the two alone.

"Is something wrong?" Kaoru finally asked and sat by the table in the middle of the kitchen. His mother followed as tiredly sighed.

"I'm feeling so bad to ask you this, and so soon now that you returned." The woman started unsure, with her blue eyes down. Kenshin's mother was really beautiful. "I'm going to be out later night because of business. Kenshin's father hasn't returned yet from his trip and I didn't want to trust him to no one else but you."

Kaoru's eyes widened admired. Kenshin's father is always travelling because of his job. Even before she went to America, he was always absent. It kind of reminded her father. "It's ok, you can count on me." Kaoru replied smilling. "But may I ask you why me?"

She gave another sigh but continued "It's hard to explain, but I would feel at safe if I could trust my Kenshin to someone he knows." Knowing that the woman didn't want to continue, Kaoru decided not to push more the subject.

"Ok then," Kaoru said cheerfully "Leave everything to me!"

His mother smiled and after the woman instructed her what to do, the girl left later, going back at her garage so she could unload what she needed.

…..

"Kenshin!" his mother called him and he left the window where he watched the girl. He came to the stairs to watch his mother climbing them. "There you are, look I have to work late at night today."

"Sure, do you want me to do something for you to eat later?"

"No, no, You don't need to, I already asked someone to take care of that, it is better this way." She answered and his eyes slowly narrowed.

"I don't need anyone to take care of me," he told her upset "Why did you do that?"

"I'm worried about you, and now that the doctor found this, I just want you to rest as much as you can." She explained slowly as to make him understand. "and now that you've been sleeping bad recently, I thought-"

"I don't want anyone to take care of me, I don't need that!" Kenshin said back, his mother looked at him with sad eyes. "if you do that, I—I'll go to Kaoru's house!"

"Kaoru is the one's coming, dear," his mother explain to him smiling. Kenshin eyes widened and softened. "I trusted her because you like her so much, she doesn't know yet of your state but she gladly accepted to come." Kenshin stayed a little thoughtful as his mother explained.

"We'll, if it's her I don't mind." He answered "but I wish she doesn't now of my state."

His mother nodded "I won't tell her, " his mother assured "I'll be leaving later in the afternoon, she'll arrive at that time too."

….

Two hours passed and it seemed she was already done with her furniture. It still missed some things, but at least she had a television, a sofa and a little table in the room where she used to pass most of her time.

She still felt alone in that huge house but she would manage to distract herself and don't think about it. It will be more two hours of her free time before she goes to take care of Kenshin.

Looking at her old phone that she managed to find and place it in the house, she wondered if she would give a call to Sano. She was still unsure on what to do about the dream she had. Kaoru thought that it could be her head playing tricks on her. It was too much of a coincidence for her to dream of something right after her two friends talked about it.

"It's just mere coincidence." She thought out loud. But then again, the dream felt real. She somehow knew how Sanosuke and Megumi must have felt when they told her their dreams.

Still unsure, she picked her phone up and looked at it. Hesitatingly, her fingers delayed Sanosuke's number and slowly she putted the phone close to her hear. After a while, she heard a voice: "Mochi Mochi?"

"Ah..Hi!" she said smiling "what's up?"

"Oh it's you Kaoru," Sanosuke replied "Everything's alright, have you finished moving your furniture?"

"oh..yes! I was finally able to fill the room." Her voice was a little hesitant and she knew her friend noticed that.

"Are you ok? Your voice seems a little weird."

"No, no, I'm fine" she assure him "I'm going to take care of Kenshin this afternoon and night. His mother asked me. It's going to be fun".

"oh? Why?" he asked and her eyes looked confuse "I mean, he can take care of himself, he already can make his own food and all, why is his mother worrying so mu-"

She waited for him to continue but he didn't finish his sentence for some reason "Sano? Are you there?"

"ah—yeah, sorry."

"You say he's able to take care of him? So why is Kenshin's mother asking me to take care of her son?"

"Well…she must have a reason." Sano said hesitating "but sometimes he gets lonely and stuff and there are things he can't really do so..."

Kaoru stayed a little silent and confused by her friends behaviour but said noting. "Well, got to go Kaoru, have some stuff to do, and the traffic is getting worse."

"Are you driving?" she asked in disbelieve.

"yeah yeah I know it's bad," he said laughing "look, I really have to go, we'll talk later."

With that he hunged up and she looked at the phone rolling her eyes. Kaoru read in some of his letters that he had a car accident because he was talking on the phone while driving. He just didn't learn his lesson.

Looking at her watch, she thought of doing some chores before drooping at Kenshin's house. Or maybe she'll meet him early.

She now stopped to think for a while. She wasn't able to touch the subject of her dream. She just didn't know if it was really a dream about her memory.

….

"You're late!" Megumi yelled at Sanosuke who begged her to talk low. She was waiting in front of a coffee store with an anoyed look "remind me again why I always trust you can make it on time?"

"Because you love me?" he asked innocently and she just rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, were you able to give them the article?" she asked "I mean, did they accept it?"

"They didn't looked at it, but that magazine accepts everything." He explained "And Kenshin said that it must be an opportunity to find the others."

"How much do you bet Misao is the first one to call?" she asked and Sanosuke laugh.

"I think that she is the only one to call," he replied placing an arm around her shoulders as they walked trough the coffee, finding a place to seat. "But she must know of someone and it'll be easy for us."

"I guess." She said sitting at a table with him "So, have you already talked with Kaoru today? She still must be feeling a little weird from all the events of yesterday."

"Now that you talk about it, she seemed a little strange by the phone." She sighed

"And imagine if we told her about Kenshin. What did I tell you?"

"She's babysitting him today by the way." Megumi's eyes widened

"Why? What for?" she asked and he looked at her with confused eyes. "I mean, he can do anything, right?" Sanosuke sigh and looked at her with sad eyes.

"Kenshin told me this for some time now, but he asked me not to tell anyone." She got curious as Sano talked "It's a secret I'll entrust to you since I believe you can keep secrets."

"You're making me worried now!" She said annoyed "Just say it."

"Kenshin is sick." A moment of silence followed.

"He is sick? How?" She asked confused "He's so young, what sickness?"

"A heart decease." He said "Angina pectoris."

Megumi laid back at her seat shocked from the new. He looked to see her reaction already knowing how she would be.

"It was found just recently." He explained calmly "It seemed he developed a deficiency on the heart. It started to make effect when he was training Kendo at school. He almost fainted with the pain." he paused sadly "It became more and more complicated to exercise his body, his heart just can't handle the pressure."

He heard Megumi sob. She had already a hand over her face to cover the sad feeling that was developing as Sanosuke spoke. Sano came to seat at her side, embracing her.

"You don't need to cry Megumi…"

"Why does he always have to suffer?" she said between her sobs "How can that happen to him? To stop doing the thing he loves more?"

"He still can practice," Sano explained "But not as much as he used to." She made her face visible for his eyes, still cleaning the tears with the back of her hand.

"It's not fair…" He smiled

"He's fine, love. He doesn't want anyone to worry about him, that's why he didn't tell you."

"That was always like that. Even in the past too, he closed himself, he wouldn't tell anything only if it was necessary…"

"That's right, we shouldn't push more of him than he already is giving."

They stayed silent for a while until she was able to calm down. He kissed her forehead softly and after some seconds, she was fine again.

"Does Kaoru know?" he signalled a no with his head and she looked down.

"And she mustn't know, not yet."

…..

"Hm." Kaoru mumbled as she finally had a taste of the food she was making. The soup was approved since it was delicious. The rest of the food was almost done too but Kenshin was still asleep.

She had come a bit early, Kenshin's mother was almost leaving, arranging her things and she was told that her son fell asleep. She didn't want to wake him and his mother told her he made this an habit.

Now that she was alone making dinner, she looked outside the kitchen door worried. Was it alright for a boy at his age to fall asleep so many times at a day? Vacations somewhat made us lazy but it was so soon for him to feel like that.

Leaving the boiling food behind since it didin't need any more attention, she headed to the stairs with spoon in hand and a determined face. Smiling she headed to his room. Without knocking she entered slowly not to make any sound. The room was all dark but she was able to find him lying on his bed with clothes on and hair all around his face.

Approaching slowly she admired his face with a smile. He was so mature and handsome, a beautiful person that somewhat intimidated her. Her fingers made way to his head taking a hair out of his face slowly touching his check. Right in that moment an image of the Kenshin of her dream came to her head smiling to what seem to be her.

Her hand got back making startling her by the images. She looked at the boy for several seconds touching her fingers with her other hand. _Kenshin.._ she thought as her eyes softened _you resemble him…the Kenshin in my dream.._

"Kaoru.." she tensed as she heard her name. She then noticed he was still asleep but his eyes were different. Instead of being at peace, they in pain and his face began to sweat. _Was he having a nightmare?_

"Kaoru-do-"

TRIIIIIIIIIIIM!

Kaoru jumped from the sudden noise. It was the phone ringing. The phone was right beside his bed. She hesitated on picking that when she was to answer a hand came before hers and reach it first. Kenshin had wakened with the sound.

"Moshi-moshi" he said "Hey mom, I'm fine, how is work?" he sitted on his bed noticing Kaoru in his room he looked at her with no expression on his face. She tried to smile but his eyes seemed a little intimidating. "Yes Kaoru is here with me, want to talk to her?" there was a pause and then he handed the phone to her.

"Hey, how is work going?" Kaoru asked. She tried to look at the boy who watched her with the same eyes. '_We're managing, but I think I'll arrive later than expected. I'm sorry about that.' _ "No no, it's ok, I'm happy I can spend time with him this much, don't worry." '_Thank you, did you have dinner yet?'_ She looked at the boy again who had closed his eyes now "We were about to." _ 'Okay then, Have a good time! Ja!'_ The older woman turn off the call and Kaoru returned the phone to its place.

"What did she say?" he suddenly asked as she looked at him a bit surprised.

"Oh…she said she would arrive later than expected, her work seems to be pilling up." She saw a small smile on his lips as he looked down. Kaoru avoided that and looked around at his room.

"So, what's wrong?" the boy asked making Kaoru confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Why were you in my room when I was asleep?" somehow that question made her embarrassed. His strange smile didn't help at all.

"I was wondering why you sleep so much." She asked with a smile of her own "You're too young for that, you know?"

He looked down still smiling "With nothing to do I just fell asleep."

"But not anymore, up UP!" she said getting up pushing him by his arms out of the bed. He timidly followed her "I made dinner." He stooped sudendly and she noticed.

"You made dinner?" he asked admired

"Why? Are you afraid to eat it?" she asked laughing "Did you forget that I cooked for you when I watched over you?" Kaoru pointed a finger and touched his nose. "You used to love that, remember?" he thought for a moment and then smiled.

"I guess I forgot that for a moment." He said smiling.

"It's only normal, you were still young." She turned to the kitchen and started to fill the plates for them. "Let's eat!"

They had a calm dinner, laughing remembering some habits of the past. She noticed that he didn't laugh as often as he did when he was younger. She wondered why he changed like that. Kaoru only received small smiles and few bigger ones, but it was only that. There was a time she watched him as he ate, with a concentrated and calm face.

The boy was absolutely gorgeous. She had told him that and he always showed a shy smile. The Kenhsin she dreamed of, really resemble the kid in front of her. Only that his hair was short and his eyes were now brown. And there was too the missing scars on his left check.

"Are you really babysitting me?" he asked breaking the silence.

"Er..Yeah." she answered confused "But babysitting isn't the word I would choose. You can almost do anything, right? I'm more spending time with you than taking care of you."

"Good, I don't like that word." She looked at him amused as he ate. "I mean… I'm a little old for that now."

"Oh what a change!" Kaoru said laughing "Little Kenshin doesn't want to be seen as a baby, but when he was younger he wanted to be the baby to everything." He timidly ate his food. "Do I see shyness in that?"

"Don't remind me of that please."

"My my… my little Kenshin." He looked at her a little embarrassed by her words.

"D-dinner is go-od" he said hesitatingly trying to hide his face but in a mature way. She only answered with a smile.

After having dinner, the boy helped her clean the kitchen. He showed her where to put the dishes. They spent more time with him telling her where to go. There was a moment that he cleaned the rest of the dishes making her watch him. She smiled thinking about his changes. It seemed it was the only thing she could think about.

They went to the living-room where they decided to watch TV. She sat with her feet below her and he just sat next to her with the tv control in hand. As he was changing the channels, she told him to stop on one. Music was playing and she watched the video clip thrilled.

As the music flowed, he found himself turn his eyes to her. The song was 'First Love' by Utada Hikaru, one of her favorite singers. He remembered hearing her sing in her room as she did her things. Kaoru never noticed his eyes on her as she sang with a low voice.

He missed her so much and somehow the music made him feel nostalgic. She was so close to him, but never aware of what he really felt, of what was really happening. When Megumi decided that it was best to not reveal anything to Kaoru, his heart was filled with rage, both from the past and for the present, for not being able to be with her.

His mistakes on the past with her now came to his mind. He wanted to do many things with her. He wanted to make her happy. The music made him feel all this and one more feeling too: the desire to touch her. The music was finally ending and she was turning her face to his.

"She really feels sad in this clip-" as her eyes set on his she stopped "Kenshin? Are you ok?"

He didn't noticed but he had a sad expression on his face as he as looking at her. Once he heard her he immediately changed but his face came down again. He wanted her, but he couldn't do anything. It would confuse her and maybe draw her away from him. His head fell to her shoulder without saying anything. Kaoru was surprised but stayed silent. As seconds got by, she had to ask:

"Is something wrong?" she asked softly and got the volume down on the tv "You can tell me anything, I'm here to listen."

"_I can't_…" he whispered making her feel more worried.

"Sure you can." She tried to look at him, but he didn't move. "Did something happen?"

He stayed silent, not wanting to talk at all. She was unsure on what to do since she never saw him like this. Trying to turn her body to him, his head fell to her belly and his arms came to embrace her. Her arms were up as she looked at him surprised but slowly accepted him. As she played with his hair locks Kaoru silently thought on what to say.

"It's ok of you can't tell me," She whispered to him "But at least tell me how can I help…"

A few more minutes of silent followed until he finally started to stand up in front of her. His head was a little lower that hers but they were still close. With a sad expression and a low voice, he answered:

"Would you think of me?" Her eyes widened by the sudden request. She was silent by the strange request. Without knowing what to answer she slowly let out a worried sigh. Her eyes never left his violet desperate ones, but something on his eyes changed. They weren't the same innocent ones she knew before she left to America.

Now that she thought about it, he must have suffered a little over her departure. Somehow she started to feel guilty and his request made sense to her now. Smiling sadly to the little boy, she passed a hand over his hair, caressing it.

"I already do it Kenshin." Her words came out softly, slowly letting her forehead touch his, with closed eyes. "I'm worried about you."

The boy closed his eyes with the small gesture enjoying the little touch thinking it was the only caress he could get for a long time.

….

Kaoru arrived her house now in the morning still with sleepy eyes. Closing the door behind her she slowly walked over her couch. His mother arrived by the night but didn't want to disturb the two since they were having a nice sleep. Instead she putted a blanket over them. She woke Kaoru up to let her know she was there but insisted she slept for the night. A little sleepy by that time, she had no strength to argue and fell asleep again.

She now closed her eyes a bit tired. Once the light from the window of Kenshin's house hit her face, she realized it was morning and time to come to her house. Straighten up in her sofa, her eyes came to look for her telephone. Closing the distance between the table and the sofa, she reached for it a dialled a number. Sanosuke's number.

'_your request was strange Kenshin.' _She thought as she waited for her friend to pick up. _'But to help you, I have to know what's going on with me and this dream I had.'_

"Mochi mochi?"

"Sano, I need to talk to you."

_End of Chapter 3_

A/n: I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been really busy and not too well either. Hope you'll understand. This was the only fic that really made me continue for now.

About the fic, there are things you may not understand at the beginning but it's only normal. Things will get clearer on later chapters.

Hope you all liked this new chapter.


	5. Nostalgia

**Be My Future**

Disclaimer: This fanfic is based on the manga series "Please save my earth". All characters Belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki from Rurouni Kenshin series.

_Chapter 4– Nostalgia_

Kaoru looked down with her hands in top of her legs a little embarrassed. Sanosuke sat across the table with both arms on top of it and one his chin. It passed some days since she babysitted Kenshin. She had to see some papers at the university to know if she was really in and to know when the classes really began. This was the only time she had with him to reveal her little dream that never seem to get out of her head.

"Do you think…it's weird?" she asked with her head still down. His hand fell down from his chin surprised.

"Weird? Of course not, I have those dreams too you know?" he asked mocking her

"That's not what I meant." She answered "After you and Megumi talked about it, I dreamt of it in the same day."

"I did ask you think about it." Her head looked up at him "this is your second dream since you had your first one on the plane. 'If you start to think more of them they will start to appear', that's what I thought." He paused "I'm glad."

"Eh?" she asked confused "What do you mean?"

"I mean that my suspicions were right and Megumi was wrong." He showed her a smile "Actually I was a little worried about what you would think about the whole situation." She was silent as he spoke with relieve in his eyes.

Kaoru smiled "I was happy you told me about it, I'm happy to know you can still trust me like old times." His smile became bigger and then he looked at his cup of juice.

"I'm just sad that Megumi was never here to know about this." Kaoru gave a little laugh and he looked again at her. "I let her know of it as soon as I can. But now I have to tell you some more things." His face became a little serious. "About other people."

"Of the past?" she asked curious.

"Yes. This will not be so easy to understand, but I'll try to talk about them as brief as I can." She waited for him to speak with both hands now on top of the table. "You only saw Kenshin right?" her head went down again embarrassed by what happened in the dream.

"Ha-hai."

"Why are you so embarrassed?" she became tense again and looked at him with a smile

"Nothing!"

He looked suspicious at her but decided to continue. "I sent an article to a magazine just recently. The magazine is a little weird since it talks about mysterious things as UFOs and stuff."

"The 'Boo magazine'?" she asked as he hid his face and she understood this gesture as a yes making her laugh "Why did you do that?"

"Well Ken-" he paused abruptly. She never seemed to notice and he continued "I mean Kenshin has some of them and I thought it would be a way to find the others. I've put my number on it too."

"You did?" she asked admired

"Actually I received a lot of calls, some wanting to know why I wrote that article and some just to make fun of me." Kaoru let out a little laugh but he kept his eyes closed embarrassed "It was a good idea. Yahiko was the one to call."

"Yahiko?" she thought a little trying to remember where she listened his name. "Was he at the dojo too?"

"He lived there with Kaoru and Kenshin. He had 10 years at the time." He paused "He was a student of the dojo Kamyia Kaoru gave him classes of kendo."

"Was he her brother or something?" she asked

"He used to live on streets." Kaoru's eyes widened "Kenshin and Kaoru saved him of some troubles and allowed him to live there." She was silent for a while hearing. "But actually, he didn't want to call."

"Eh? Then why did he-?

"Misao obliged him to do it. She was too embarrassed to call and so he did it." He had a little smile on his lips, imagining the situation.

"_Mochi Mochi?"_

"_Eh... Hm..." Sanosuke was silent waiting for someone, a man to answer. "Say something you baka!" Sano heard a second voice, a girl's voice. "Don't tell me what to do, I'm the one with the phone remember? You couldn't even pick it up! Remind me again why I'm the one calling!" The man looked at him phone confused. "What the-?" recognition hit his hears and he tried to listen for a little more. "This is an opportunity!" the girl talked now "Stop talking to me and start talking to HIM!" "Give me some space though, the phone was made for only one person!" "But I want to hear too!"_

"_Excuse me," Sanosuke said and they stopped "Are you Misao?"_

_There was a long pause. Sanosuke tried to listen something but couldn't. He had almost half of the phone inside his hear, when:_

"_OH MY GOD! HE REMEMBERS MY VOICE!"_

After the call, he had still some time trying to fix his hear.

"Misao?" he looked at Kaoru who was waiting for him to explain to her. It was sad that she didn't know who the little weasel was. His smile became a sad one.

"Misao was a ninja that belonged to Oniwabanshu. They all lived in Kyoto."

"Oniwabanshu…" she said thinking. None of these names were familiar to her. The more she thought the more she knew that it was impossible to know it. Even the name Yahiko and what Sanosuke revealed to her were unfamiliar.

"You'll get to understand everything later on." He said trying to comfort her "we're going to meet them this Sunday. I would like to take you with us." She stayed silent while thinking. She knew so little and now that he asked her this she didn't know if she could go. "Don't be worried, it's only normal for you to don't know everything yet. I'm sure you are the Kaoru I saw in my dreams, the one from the past. There are so many things that come together. It's impossible for you to not be her."

She still kept silent. Would she accept and go?

"I-" she hesitated "I think I'll try it."

…

College would start soon. In two weeks actually. Kaoru wasn't expecting to be so soon. As she looked trough the calendar she started to think on time. It's been almost a month since she left home and now she wondered how her friends were and how her family was doing. Mother called a lot but father just spoke to her once. It has been like this since her mother said she was leaving again to Japan.

His reaction was unexpected, she had never seen him so furious and angry. She was scared but as some minutes passed he had calmed down and left the room leaving her mother and her behind. Kaoru's eyes closed a little with sadness. Mom had smiled then saying he was only worried and sad about the news. She didn't believe much mother's words since his father never had time to be with his daughter and seemed he never cared.

As she thought about her father, she came to realize that he wasn't that close to his family. Mother didn't have brothers or sisters and Kaoru's grandparents had died when she was little. Mother was the only one who understands father and has always been with him since college. She never understood how mother was able to live with such a distant man. But Kaoru knew she loved her father a lot.

The name Kamyia came from her father's side. If she wanted to ask some questions about her family past she knew he wouldn't say much. Mother could know something but even so, it would be little.

Kaoru's head came down thoughtful. She was still in doubt, she didn't know if that dream was real but some days passed since she had that one.

Putting her arms around herself, embracing her form, she looked again at the calendar. It was good that college was going to start soon. It would be a way to make her occupied and thinking less about this. She wasn't getting anywhere.

Turning away, she headed to the kitchen exit and went to her room. As she was getting upstairs, a sound made her stop. It was already late and she was sure she had closed the kitchen door. As she turned her head slightly, she now recognized the sound: it was the sound of a window opening. She wondered if it would be Kenshin but it was already late for him to walk around at this hour.

She started to panic, her legs didn't seem to move as she wanted them to. Someone was entering her house and she didn't know what to do. This never happened back in America. She slowly came down the stairs again and without looking she started to search something with her hands. Her eyes were focused on the kitchen doorway, where she could not see any light since she turned it off. Accidentally, her hands grabbed something like a stick. She looked at it and realized it was her broom. She gave a relief sighed once she saw it.

But then she thought about it, what could she do with a stick? As she heard the nearing the kitchen door way, she came to be close to the wall next to it. With the broom in hand, she began to sweat, not knowing yet what to do. She closed her eyes and waited as she heard it near her.

With closed eyes, her body moved by reflex as her broom made a horizontal swing. The stick seemed to hit something soft. Instantly she opened her eyes and saw a young Kenshin by its side, holding her broom with two fingers. His eyes were hidden by his hair and she could not see if he was hurt. Her eyes were wide opened and then she dropped the broom on the ground making a horrible sound as it fell. Kenshin's arm fell too with the movement and she just stared at the boy in panic.

"Kenshin are you alright?" she asked as she almost came to her knees to look at his face extremely worried. He didn't look at her and she wondered if he was mad at her "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hit you."

"Nice-"his voice left his lips breathlessly. She then realized he was breathing with difficulty and didn't understand why. His right hand came to his chest softly and rubbed his left side. "Nice move."

"Kenshin?" she asked again confused and worried. His breathing wasn't calming down which was strange. She saw his hand on his left side and asked "What is it? Do you feel any pain?"

Kaoru was now able to see his face. His eyes were closed as if he was concentrated and his breathing started to slow down. It seemed he was making a great effort on doing that. She watched worried as he seemed to come back to normal. His lips were slowly forming a small smile. His eyes opened again and directly looked at her.

"I'm ok." He answered with a low voice but her eyes never stopped looking at him with worry. His hand slowly fell to his side and Kaoru never got up form her knees.

"How can you be 'ok'? You were acting weird, and you were breathing so fast-"

"Kaoru, I'm ok." He interrupts her and she abruptly stopped talking as she watched his pacific eyes looking straight at hers. She was much lower than his face slowly descended to stay at the same level as hers. "Don't worry about it."

"But I hit you…" she said lowering her voice with sad eyes. He smiled with that.

"You didn't hurt me." He answered "It was such a weak attack."

He gave a short laugh and Kaoru looked at him displeased. It seemed like they had changed papers, he seemed much older than her right now, and telling her not to worry and making her feel better. She crossed her arms trying to be angry.

"Nobody, and I mean nobody! Enters by a kitchen window at this hour!" she said and he laughs more "Unless of course you're trying to assault my house."

"Oh I get it, so if I steal something from your house I can be here right?" he asked mocking her. Her mouth opened surprised "But you got nothing here to steal. What can I take away from you?"

"My house is almost empty you know?" she asked crossing her arms playing with him. He seemed thoughtful for a while, putting his hand above his chin. She waited for his answer amused.

"I'll take the most important thing in the house then." He answered suddenly. Her smile disappeared then as she looked at him confused but at the same a little scared.

"What?" his hand descended slowly to hers and she looked at it surprised.

"I want to show you something."

…

Megumi sat on the couch as she heard Sanosuke talking through the phone. She looked down at her cup as his words made way to her head.

"I told you, it was her." He said and she just sighed

"I don't know, the situation still seems strange to me." He sighed too

"Why is that? How many proves do you want?"

"I think the second dream was mere coincidence, she dreamt it after we talked to her about it." She paused "And the first one still doesn't go with ours, she saw you and her son, something that never happened."

"Well I think she's the one. I believe that she is Kaoru from the past, is too much coincidence."

"Maybe it's just a mere coincidence Sano." She explained "I don't think we should trust this so soon."

"I don't understand why." His voice became a little serious.

"I just don't want us to believe so much. You're trying so desperately to find the others but there's no need for rush. Letting make her think about it too much…Just think if Kenshin figured that she isn't our Kaoru?"

"It's about Kenshin isn't it?" Sanosuke finally asked and Megumi's eyes widened surprised.

"What?"

A long silence followed. Megumi's heart beat so fast as she waited for Sano to answer. Sano's eyes were narrowed as he thought on what to say. Her talk seemed strange to him and the fact that she denied Kaoru from the very first time made him believe her emotions in the past for the boy were surfacing again. He closed his eyes and tried to stop his mind from thinking so many things.

"Forget it," He finally said "I invited Kaoru for this Sunday to join us. I'm expecting you to come."

"Y-yeah" with this, Sanosuke hung up and she kept listening to the rough sound of the phone indicating that the call was over.

…..

"What are we looking for exactly?" Kaoru asked as she climbed all the stairs heading to her attic. She remembers her mother telling her so many times for her to keep away from there. She was too little that time. "Kenshin?"

She continued to head up even not receiving any answer. When she finally got to the top, some memories came to her mind and how she missed this house. The place was now empty but back then it served her as a room for comfort. Although her mother noticed strange behaviour from her in the past, she never asked anything when Kaoru got up to the attic. Her friends filled her with questions she just couldn't answer and this place became her comfort. It was utter silence.

"Kaoru'" Kenshin's voice was heard from outside and Kaoru then realized the only window was opened and Kenshin used it as a door to her roof. She rushed over it and peered outside searching for the boy.

Standing and smiling was Kenshin waiting for her. One leg was up unlike the other, trying to gain some balance. She wondered how he got so stylish over the years.

"Let's get higher up," he said pointing to the top of the roof. She followed his ring and when she looked back at him, the boy was already "walking" over it.

"Wa-wait! That's-" he stopped looking back at her. He had already reached it and the girl couldn't hide her admired face. "-dangerous…"

"It's easy to climb," he answered already sitting. "Come." A little hesitant she looked over the window afraid of the heights. Slowly coming out she manage to crawl slowly next to him. Once she got up, a bit sign was let out. Kenshin looked amused as he watched the whole process.

After facing this old fear, she finally took the time to look up and watch the view right above her. The sky was all filled with stars, vividly shining on the dark background.

"I think I never got the time to watch the stars." She spoke making the boy look at her. "And now that some thought come to my mind... How sad." She paused observing them "But, the conclusion I come about them it's that they're really great."

"What makes you say that?" he asked somewhat anxious. She smiled with her knees coming up and hands to her cheeks.

"They shine." She simply stated. "They shine, no matter how dark it is, no matter how lonely it is, they keep shining. Like, they're hoping."

"_Omasu told me something about jouchan." _Words of the past filled him in_ "When we were off fighting Shishio and the chaos at the Shirobeko was over, jou chan kept looking to the night sky in hope for you. Even injured she refused to come inside so she could see you coming back, that's why everyone stayed out waiting for us. I wonder why you're such an ass with her sometimes."_

Even so, back then, before he was left the Shirobeko, she came to join him on the roof and they had kept silent for a while watching the stars. He wondered if she was looking for hope that time too.

"_It's not only Megumi, everyone is waiting for you to come back."_

"I wonder why I feel so nostalgic right now." Those words woke him up suddenly. He stared at her surprised. Why was she saying that? Could it be-? "Even not being here before like this, it's strange."

As he looked at her now, his eyes were filled with hope. She didn't see it and he didn't want to interrupt her view of the stars, afraid he could break the moment. Would she remember? Would she be able to see him from the past? Could she?

"In the past I used to come to the attic to seek comfort from hard times, and I never got to watch the stars for a moment."

The more she spoke, the more he felt anxious. He knew this was a good idea, he knew she could get a clue. He waited for her to continue with a wide smile.

"When I broke up with Sano, I used to sit on this roof near the window of the attic and cry to myself."

His smile vanished.

"Even if I was the one who broke with him, it made me feel a little pain somehow."

His face went down.

"I don't know why I cried, I thought it wouldn't hurt me," pause "but it did."

He suddenly got up with hands in the pockets. She looked at him surprised.

_That's why you're feeling nostalgic. _

"Kenshin?" he heard her ask and slowly he shown her his serious face. She seemed confused by his behaviour. He started to walk down to the window where he came from. "Wha-what's wrong?"

"Is that the only thing?" he asked with his back to her. "Is that why you feel nostalgic?"

"I don't understand." She said and he could sense some weakness in her voice, she was worried. "Did I say something wrong?"

"…Iie." She only stayed silent. Why would she say something? She doesn't have the memories. She doesn't have the memories of you. "I have to get back."

"o-okay." She started to stand up following him "I'll take you to your house the-"

"You don't need to." Her legs stopped by the harsh words. What could have upset him?

"I have to hurry, my mom doesn't know I left my room." He continued to walk without looking at her. She followed slowly. "I'll get out through the door so don't forget to lock it again."

"Yes…"

I want to become the star Kaoru. I want to keep on going with hope. Hope that you'll remember everything, that you'll remember me, which we can be finally together and enjoy our so wanted, wonderful, peace.

Nothing matters anymore. I don't care where we are, what the others say or what will happen from now one. I will get what I've been waiting for, for so long. That will be my decision, my acts will be justified.

I'll keep watching the dark sky.

I'll be a star for you, Kaoru-dono.

_End of chapter 4_

A/n: Hey there, I'm really sorry for the delay, really. I haven't been too well for sometime now and it took me time to write this. Hope you're not mad at me, I'm really sorry. Hope you liked it.

And thank you so much for your wonderful review, theyme feel happy .:smiles:.

Let me know what you all think!


	6. Meetings

**Be My Future**

Disclaimer: This fanfic is based on the manga series "Please save my earth". All characters Belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki from Rurouni Kenshin series.

_Chapter 5 – Meetings_

"Is this the right place?" Kaoru finally asked as she sat down. She was wearing her hair down as she always did; she liked how it curled in the ends. Sanosuke was beginning to feel worried. Megumi was already sat with jacket on her hands as she stared down at it. They were all waiting at a subway station for the arrival of Yahiko and Misao.

"Damn, why are they taking so long?" Sano asked desperately as he watched the faces of the many people who passed by. Kaoru tried to help him but she found it pointless since she didn't even know their faces.

"We're dealing with Misao here." Megumi said still looking down "It's obvious they're late." Sanosuke looked at her with a serious face. He wasn't angry at her for saying that but the atmosphere between them seemed different after their last phone call. Kaoru looked from Megumi do Sanosuke, noticing some strange behavior from them.

"Man, I don't remember her being so late in the past." Sano said staring again to the many people in front of him "Do you think it's because of her?"

"Geez Sano where is your female sense?" Sano looked down at Kaoru and Megumi by the corner of his eyes. "Women take their time to dress themselves and be pretty; maybe she thought this was an important reunion."

Sanosuke stayed silent absorbing her words. The two of them looked to each other for a while and after some minutes, Megumi put an hand on her head and Sanosuke burst out laughing. Kaoru looked at them confused.

"Misao? Takes her time to dress and make herself pretty? That's a new one!" Sanosuke laughed again and Kaoru was left in confusion.

"Aren't you being rude?" Kaoru asked shocked "What makes you say that?"

"It's not that she didn't make an effort to be pretty, she just didn't take interest on makeup and that stuff." Megumi answered with a smooth voice "She actually thought she was attractive. I guess her being like that might be influence by the fact she was ninja. But even so she always made efforts to be noticed by a certain someone."

"Really?" Kaoru asked curious "Who?"

"MINNA!" A loud female voice made all the heads in the area turn in one direction. The three of them looked too and realized that their old friends had arrived. Sanosuke hid his face with his hand embarrassed.

"Well, she still tries to be noticed."

"Sano, is her that pretty girl?" he heard Kaoru asked and finally got the time to watch. Running to their direction was a girl with long hair, dressed with a black t-shirt a short skirt and black All Stars shoes. Her face was filled with anxiety and Sano was "amazed" by the changes. Her hair was still dark black and her eyes were still green, but something in her visual was changed, she had a more lady-like face and her body could now show some curves.

"Omg! You're Sagara Sanosuke aren't you?" She was still screaming even being so closed to each other. The man just covered his face embarrassed. "This is so amazing! I could still recognize you!"

"Well, all the people in the country don't need to know that," A man commented behind them "Keep your voice down." Everyone looked back at him, including Misao. His skin was darker just like in his past life but his hair was now down instead of spiky. He wore a black t-shirt with red streaks and dark blue jeans, the man had a gorgeous face. One bag was carried on one shoulder and he also carried a girly bag in the other, he gave it do Misao. "Don't you miss something?"

"Uops."

"Ano…" Sanosuke started hesitating "Are you..?"

"Yahiko yes, I know it's a surprise." He said to all with a small smile. He examined the man as he approached "You didn't change much."

"Man, I'm so glad to see you." Sanosuke said a little unsure how to react. He wanted to hug the old friend but it seemed strange since they never met before in this life.

"It's so nice to see the two of you." Megumi approached them smiling. "You're too different Yahiko, unlike Misao who still seems energetic."

"Eh eh I take that as a compliment," Misao said and then took the time to observe the woman. "Omg! What happened to your hair!"

"It's short, nothing happened to it."

"It's too short! Your hair was so gorgeous!" Misao answered back amazed.

As Kaoru looked at the four of them, she felt a little out of the group. They remembered so small details and she didn't remember anything at all. But even so, it was worth smiling even though she was sad inside, it looked like a long waited reunion.

"Kaoru!" Misao yelled again and came to the girl front, cupping her face in her hands. "I'm so glad to see you!"

"H-hai! Nice to meet you Misao chan." She smiled as she spoke causing another smile to disappear. Misao stood there confused.

"Aw, don't be silly it's me-"

"Misao," Sanosuke intervened approaching the girls "She still doesn't have all the dreams."

Silence filled the small group as they all watched the girl. Kaoru eyes darted down a bit sad. Yahiko stood looking at her with hard knowing eyes.

…..

"You live alone in this apartment?" Misao asked looking around the house. Everyone was already sat but she was curious about the house.

"Currently I do but I intent on renting the other room to another person." Megumi answered from the kitchen preparing juice for her guests.

"Hm, that's a good idea." Misao said a little inside of her thoughts and after realizing everyone was waiting for her to join them she gave a big wide smile and approached the group. They were all sat on the ground, next to a small table.

"So it's like this…" Yahiko said with no intention of continuing his thought. Megumi finally appeared with the juices to everyone and joined in the ground.

"Yeah, this is too amazing." Misao said continuing Yahiko's speech. Sanosuke smiled knowing what they meant. "If we keep searching maybe we'll be able to find the others."

"I was just curious," Sanosuke asked all of the sudden to the girl and Yahiko. "How did you find each other?" Both of them looked at each other and Misao darted her eyes down embarrassed.

"I've been having these dreams for some years now." Yahiko spoke "I think I might have them since I was 6/7 years old. My dreams advanced a lot and when I was 8 I had lots of scenes already on my mind. I got into a school trip around that time and when we were on the road, rain started to come down and we had an accident near a cliff." They all heard him admired "Many kids stated to scream, but I heard a voice near me that got my attention. 'I don't want to die!' she screamed 'Please God! Kami-sama! Aoshi sama!'"

Sanosuke burst out laughing as did Megumi. "That was just like her!" he said trying to control his laugh.

"I was too desperate at the time!" Misao explained annoyed "It was too scary!"

"Well that's when I started to talk to her and compare dreams. It was when we realized they were the same." He continued "Now, we're all here."

"Not everyone yet, we still miss Aoshi, and of course, Kenshin." Somehow that got Kaoru's attention and Yahiko took special note for that. "I wonder if we'll be able to find them."

"If we cooperate, then it would be easy." Sanosuke said assured and Megumi turned her head to him afraid he would tell about Kenshin.

"But something is bothering me." Yahiko started again

"Yeah, our age differences." Misao finished, it seemed they knew more that it looked. "Yahiko and I have thought about something. Did you get to the time when you die?"

They all widened by that and stayed silent. Misao looked at Yahiko and decided to continue, sighing first.

"Well, you remember Enishi and Jinchu incident don't you?" she asked, making Megumi and Sano nod with their heads. "One year after that, it seems Sanosuke came back from is trip to visit the Dojo Kamyia, and with that process he caught a terrible decease. Megumi couldn't see what decease was or recognize his symptoms. Many doctors saw him by Megumi request to understand what could have caused him to be so sick."

"Wait, how do you know all this?" Sanosuke asked confused. "You were in Kyoto right?"

"Kaoru sent me letters." All of them looked at her and she was surprised. Megumi didn't seem surprised at all. Her face showed fear and uneasiness. Misao saw it and understood. "Megumi remembers right?"

"Y-yes." She said hesitating "I remember some parts."

"What's wrong Megumi?" Sanosuke asked worried "Are you alright?"

"She knows," Yahiko interjected making Sano look at him. Kaoru just followed what everyone said, trying to understand. "Sanosuke, you died."

He stopped there for a while silent and slowly looked at his girlfriend. That was the reason she was so upset. She was a doctor in the past life and wasn't able to save him.

"Actually," Yahiko continued with head down, "You were the first one to die. Megumi and I caught it too, but I was the first to follow you."

"The decease arrived Kyoto too," Misao said with a sad expression "And later I caught it too. But by the time I was still alive, the ones who make it trough the decease were Kaoru and Kenshin, Megumi had died already leaving them with some medicine."

"Did it help?" Sanosuke asked

"From the letters I received, the medicine only helped to slow down the symptoms..." She answered "After that I don't know more."

They were silent for a while. Megumi was looking down from sadness of what she got to know. Sanosuke just looked at her worried slightly touching her hand. Kaoru watched the couple with sadness, but nothing they said made any reaction like it did do Megumi. She was feeling hopeless all of a sudden. Yahiko watched her expression with knowing eyes without anyone realizing it.

"So, the ones who were left behind was only Kenshin and Kaoru?" Sanosuke looked at them with calm eyes. Kaoru waited for them to answer anxiously.

"Well there is still Aoshi," Misao said sadly "But I think he caught trough me long before I died. He must have died after me too."

"Aoshi..." Kaoru said half asking half thinking.

"You don't remember Aoshi?" Yahiko asked her with a serious face. She looked at him a little thoughtful.

"Yahiko, she only had two dreams." Sanosuke answered for her.

"I think it was only one." Kaoru interjected making him look at her "The first one didn't match, Megumi said so."

"Wait, they don't match? What do you mean?" Misao asked her curious trying to understand. The girl let her head fall down thinking.

"I had this dream when I came back from America. I saw Sanosuke and a little boy with red head running to me. We all whore Kimonos and that kind of clothing." she explained then looked at Sano and then to her new friends who were surprised.

"Little boy? You mean you had a son!" Misao asked admired but happy

"No, she didn't have a son." Yahiko answered "She saw a little boy at the same time she saw Sanosuke. By the time he was alive, I was too and I never saw Kaoru even pregnant."

"You're right," Sanosuke confirmed

"Well, I remember Kaoru's letters never talking about a self-confessed relationship with Kenshin. I think she was feeling pretty awful by that." Misao told them sadly "Kenshin somehow avoided her feelings, it made me question if he really loved her." That got Kaoru's attention. Were they talking about the same person as Battoussai?

"What about your other dream?" Yahiko interrupted her thoughts.

"The other one was completely different. I had it after Sanosuke talked to me about it." she explained a little unsure "In this one I only saw one person, the red head boy was an adult with a cross shaped scar on his left check."

"Kenshin." Yahiko said smiling

"You bet." Misao said too happily.

"Then?" Yahiko said for Kaoru to continue, she looked at him confused. "What happened in that dream?"

"A-ah" she hesitated remembering the dream "W-well, I wo-woke up and Kenshin came to my room ca-calling me for breakfast." she paused not showing her embarrass "Then I woke up, nothing much happened." they stayed silent for a while and that made her nervous. She tried not to look at them afraid they would notice she was hiding something.

"I told her to think about this matter." Sanosuke explained "She had this dream on the same day we talked about these dreams."

"Hm, Even so it's hard to understand when the dream took place." the boy tried to understand "He did that almost everyday, are you sure you haven't seen anyone around the dojo?"

"I'm positive." she confirmed. Yahiko was really thoughtful now, one of his hands remain below his chin. Everyone was expecting him to say something but he never did.

….

"We'll be leaving know then," Misao said cheerful by Megumi's door.

"I'll take them to the station," Sanosuke told his girlfriend "I'll come by later okay?"

"Sure,"

"Kaoru, you're coming?" Sanosuke asked "I can leave you by your house if you want."

"Yes please." She said following them.

"Thanks Megumi, I really enjoyed this afternoon." Yahiko told her.

"Now you look like a real man Yahiko." He only smiled by Megumi's comment. "Ok, have a nice trip back home."

"Yeah! Thanks Megumi!" Misao yelled from the hallway. She smiled and with that, closed the door with her back. Putting a hand in her forehead she wondered why she felt so tired. It seemed she made so much effort to remember as they talked that now she needed to rest.

She started to clean the room from the previous visit. It was good to see these people. Even if they haven't met before, she felt like she did meet them. It was a strange feeling but she was sure they felt the same. Especially Misao, who was so energetic and anxious, she didn't change a bit. Yahiko must be the one with greater changes.

As she picked up the glasses on the ground, she started to head to the kitchen. When they talked about their last times of life it made Megumi felt really uneasy. It must have been a big impact in her previous life, she felt she was going to cry at any minute as they spoke. She began to put the glasses on the sink and got to start the water. It must have been painful-

"Did you have guests?" Megumi stopped for a moment, closing the water at the same time. Was someone in her house? "I take that as a yes." Turning around really quick she stopped when she saw who it was.

"Kenshin?" She asked confused and then left out a huge sigh. She was holding her breath for a long time. The kid was leaning into one of the walls of the kitchen with hands in pocket and a small smile. "You scared me, how did you get here?"

"Through the window." He said pointing to it right next to him. She laughs by his answer.

"Now, really-"

"You didn't answer my question." Kenshin spoke again with the same smile. Megumi looked confused at him but turned around to start cleaning the glasses.

"Well, yeah I did." She told him "I had guests."

"I see, who was it?" Megumi turned around at him a little confused.

"Don't you think you want to know too much?"

"No." She widened by his answer but stayed silent. The boy was acting strange and now his face became serious. "Well, Sanosuke told me you were having some guests and Kaoru was coming too, but he never told me who they were. Anyway that's not why I came, I actually need to talk to you."

"You-" Megumi said "You're acting strange-"

"And before I act stranger, you will call Sanosuke and tell him to not come again today." He simply said with a smile.

"What?" Megumi asked shocked with worried eyes. "Wha-? Why?"

"I already told you," he said taking a step towards her "And, because I'm telling you to do so."

"What's wrong with you?" she spoke a little angry but deep inside something was scaring her, somehow she was scared.

"You'll know," he said and now with a serious face he finished "Do it."

…

"Really? Are you sure?" Sanosuke asked talking by the phone. Megumi from the other side replied.

"_Y-yeah, I need to rest, all of this reunion made me tired somehow." _She paused and said no more.

"Okay then, if you need to rest I understand." He paused sighing "I'll call you tomorrow, is that good for you?"

"_Yes, I'm sorry Sano really."_

"No prob," he answered "Rest now, I'll see you tomorrow. Ja."

"_Ja n e."_

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked in the seat next to him. He looked at her and back to the road.

"It was Megumi, she said she was a bit tired." Misao and Yahiko were still on the car.

"It can be a side effect." The man said suddenly and Sano looked trough the mirror to him "When you try so hard to remember, a lot of effort is required from the brain. It already happened to me."

"Is that dangerous?" Kaoru asked worried

"If you take a lot more effort than you usually ask from your brain it can." He replied "You can feel a dizzy and seconds later faint because of the effort."

"But that's only if you take too much effort." Misao answered cheerfully "Megumi's case is a safe one so don't be worried"

"Did it happen to you?" Kaoru asked to the both of them worried.

"To Misao, yes." Yahiko said "It's what happens when she thinks a lot about her 'Aoshi Sama'" Misao smiled embarrassed. "The memories appear in dreams and it's supposed to be like that. But she was lucky, the best medicine is to rest."

_Megumi…_ Sanosuke thought worried as he stared at the road.

…..

She hung up and looked at the phone somehow sadly. She wanted to be a moment alone with Sanosuke, they weren't that well. She looked at Kenshin a little angry and made sure to show it to him. Seeing that he didn't say anything she turned away from him going to the sink. "I just hope this is important."

"You hope? You just made excited." she looked at him for a moment confused. He was looking at some bowl with fruits and touched one. "That phone call almost convinced me. You're a great actress." He looked at her then with a smile "Just like in the past life."

"What are you trying to say?" Megumi said losing her patience a little but something was making her hesitant. "You're acting strange." he smiled with his face down. He gave a step forward and lifted his head to her.

"Tell me, have you been feeling something strange in you? And I don't mean physically." he paused waiting for her reaction.

"Like what?" she hesitated. Something was wrong.

"You know, don't you?" he gave one more step "This frightening panic, this little alarm on your chest, this deep scary feeling." he paused "You had it before just recently, didn't you? You know what I'm talking about." Megumi heard every word as fear suddenly seemed to take over her.

"It's because you're starting to remember."

She was nervous, afraid of what he would tell her. Of what he know, of what he might say. Her lips trembled. The fear she was feeling suddenly seemed to grow, making her feel terrified. Kenshin just watched her, his expression turning serious.

"You know since the beginning that your dreams are from your previous life. But somehow you're denying it. Why? What happened for you to deny it? Shouldn't it be a great thing? Shouldn't you be as excited as Sanosuke is?" Her breath was becoming heavy, she never answered, she didn't want to.

"What did you do in your past life?"

"…I-" she paused making her hands come to her mouth. Her eyes were widened in fear. "I didn't-!" he slowly approached her as she slid to the floor in the same motion. His face came close to hers and his lips whispered smoothly:

"You didn't give the real medicine to Kaoru." He paused and her eyes widened more, making tears fall down her face. He stepped back from her as she looked at him shocked. "Guess what happened months later after you died: she became seriously ill. My first thought was that the cure did not work, but guess again what I found out on your files back at the clinic?"

"It wasn't that I didn't want to!" She tried to explained desperate "I was just able to find a cure capable to save one person! I wasn't allowed of more resources!" he heard her attentively. "The only thing I had was some powder to slow the symptoms!"

"Good, you already remembered that far. There is no use to deny it." he paused and she just sighed trying to control her tears. "So, why did you give me the real medicine? I want to hear you say it. Tell me."

"You hurt her!" she closed her eyes for a moment letting some tears fall. "You don't know how many times she came to me crying because you screwed up everything she tried to put for you!" her head came down "You don't know how many times she told me: 'I wish I never existed…' You didn't know..." he looked at her with displeased eyes.

"So you came forth with that will with no regrets." Her head came up as she looked at him desperate, crying more than previously. "Your eyes can't lie to me. The real reason is much ugly and cold than that. I know how you looked at Kaoru, I know why. Say it."

"No, it's-"

"Say it." He advised her one more time as her hands came down in front of her supporting her height as some more tears fell down. "The older sister you considered to be, that family love and the support you gave her because of me. Was that all true? Was that loyalty? I ask: toward whom?" he made pressure "You were jealous."

"No!"

"Say it!"

"I WAS…" silence filled the room as her eyes were shut from what she was to say but she never finished it, making silence answer her question.

Kenshin looked down at her with narrowed, angry eyes. The truth coming directly out of her mouth made much more impact than he thought.

"So, it's really true." she never looked at him, crying and moaning.

"No…" she almost said it screaming. "She was suffering, suffering! You didn't know..! I would never let my feelings come first I wouldn't! The Kenshin I know wouldn't think that…!"

"Then how do you explain what you said to Sanosuke?" he paused remembering "Kaoru doesn't know the real Kenshin because of you!"

"It was for the best…" she said in the middle of her crying, trembling at the same time.

"What about my seven years alone in the dojo?" he asked her coldly "Was that for the best too?" He paused with head down "No one stopped by the Dojo afraid of catching the disease. I stopped going to the street because people bullied me or run away afraid." She listened attentively never looking at him "I would never kill myself for that was Kaoru's last wish and so, year after year I begun to feel crazy." He paused again "Alone in that place, I wasn't able to care too much about my life." He faced her again now with calm but cold eyes. "After those 7 years, I finally begun to feel the symptoms, But instead of sadness, I smiled. I was happily laughing."

They both were silent. Megumi's moans have stopped as she thought about his situation with guilt.

"I guess the only thing I must congratulate you now is for the fact that your medicine really worked. Well done."

"Oh, ken-"

"So, now we have a difference of eight years since you died a year previously." He showed his back to her and walked to the window. "Just think of how Sanosuke would react by this new? How will Sano feel when he knows the real reason?"

"No Kenshin…" She tried to say with tears in eyes "It wasn't that reason, it wasn't…" he bent down with his face directly facing her and smiled.

"You answered my question pretty well, so it is true. Nothing will fool me know." He paused "The caring Kenshin is long gone," looking at her eyes for a moment. "Your show is over."

"No…" she said as she denies with her head. Her eyes were almost closed from the pain she was feeling.

"And my scene begins."

….

The phone call Sanosuke received from Megumi made him really worried about her condition. Her voice was strange as she spoke with him previously and even if she told him not to come he found it impossible to obey her. If she was not feeling well because of this past life thing, he would make sure he would help her. And he could start doing that by visiting her when she less expects.

He stopped the car in front of the building where her apartment was. He looked up where he could see some of her windows. One of them was opened and he realized it was the kitchen window. His eyes came to the front door to her house and headed for it. She had given him the keys of her building and apartment and so he was able to open the front door, but the same didn't happen with her apartment door. He knew she gave him her key but he still felt he could respect her privacy. The elevator was heading up taking him along.

Sighing, he reached her door and pause thinking for a while. _Is she going to be upset with me?_ Leaving that thought aside he finally gained courage to knock on her door.

He waited. No answer. Not thinking about it, he knocked again and after some seconds he received no answer again. He watched the door for a moment. _Maybe she's asleep. _Looking at the keys in his hand thinking for a while if he should open it or not.

He could make her a surprise: prepare some juice and cookies. He knew she would feel pleased with that. Sanosuke slowly opened the door as not to make any noise. He closed it with little force and paused, thinking where he should head first. He passed trough the living room heading to her room. The door was closed and so he once again tried to make no sound as he opened it.

He watched the room as he slid the door open and was surprised. Opening wide, he realized she wasn't inside the room. The house was little, it had one more room with only furniture inside, a living room and a kitchen. Coming quickly to the other room he opened it without caring about any sound. She wasn't there.

"Megumi?"

Something was wrong and he knew it. He felt more worried than he was previously. _Did she leave the house?_ He quickly headed to the kitchen and stopped at the sight in front of him: lying in the ground unconscious was Megumi. Her body was a little turned to one side making it more painful to watch her.

"Megumi!"

Sanosuke quickly reached for her in panic. He picked her up, rolling her body to him to see her face. Her head feel backwards but he was able to see something rosy close to her eye. He looked closely to her face and realized it was hurt, maybe because of her fall. Also, her face was wet with tears.

"Oh God, Megumi!" he tried to call her moving her body at the same time desperate "Megumi! Open your eyes!"

He remembered what Yahiko told him about trying to remember might make you faint if you don't take the rest that it's needed, and now, she was hurt from that faint. Without moving her so much, he run to the living room and picked up the phone fast.

….

Kaoru watched the sky from her attic window. The sky was becoming dark minute by minute and she was enjoying that sight bit by bit with a smile in her lips. What an exciting day it was for her. But she couldn't help feel uneasy. The fact that everyone remembered everything and she didn't made her feel bad. Kaoru only believed she had one dream and it was the one with only the famous Battoussai in it. Sanosuke believed she had two but the dreams and stories didn't match.

Sanosuke didn't remembered everything form his previous life. What Misao told them left them thinking about it. A disease appeared and Sanosuke was the first one to die. Yahiko followed him and next was Megumi. That must have been an awful time. Thinking that, made her feel bad, and imagining all her friends disappear all of a sudden with no way to ever see them again scared her.

_But that isn't going to happen._ She thought standing up to head down when her eyes caught a little red head returning home. After that night on the roof, Kenshin didn't come by so often. And it passed 3 days already. She didn't know what upset him but Kaoru knew it was something she said. It seems he was avoiding her. Running down to her exit door, she wanted to be in time to catch him in the street and talk to him.

Reaching for the door, she exits it still running a few steps and then stopped. Kenshin that was beginning to enter his house stopped by the sound of her steps. She was embarrassed she didn't stop at the time and he turned to see her breathing heavily.

"Kaoru?" he asked confused. His face was serious somehow but even so, she showed him a smile.

"Ah- Konichiwa!" she said cheerful to him and just only after that happily greeting, he gave her one of his beautiful smiles. The ones he made her feel like he was already an adult. But something in those smiles showed a little innocence in him.

"Konichiwa." He replied

"So," she started "Where have you been?"

"I just came from school," He told her with a smile and moving his keys nervously "Mom was worried about the date of first day of school."

"Oh? When is it?" She asked interested

"In two weeks exactly." He told her a little disappointed with his head down. "It was too quick"

"Yeah you're right." She showed an upset face to him as well.

"Why were you running? Is something wrong?" he asked worried.

"Ah-No!" she said smiling embarrassed "I saw you from the window and we didn't talk too much the previous days so I was wondering if something was wrong with you." He looked at her for a moment, absorbing her words. She had run from the second floor to the front door to speak with him. She was nervous by the time he was taking to answer. "So…Is something wrong?"

He gave a bigger, true smile "I'm sorry if I worried you, I've been busy lately because of things in school." He paused "Don't worry nothing's wrong with me."

She gave a relieve smile with his answer and started to play with him "Really? Haven't you been avoiding me or something?"

"You're always around me, it's impossible." He told her making her laugh. He smiles with that.

"You bet I am." The two smiled at each other, happy to be talking again.

…

"_Your show is over." _

"_No…" _

"_And my scene begins." He got up and turned away from her making more tears from her fall._

"_What…do you mean by that?" She asked uncertain without looking at him. _

"_You'll cooperate with me, right?" He told her with his back to her. "Since you've already took my identity away from Kaoru, I want you to convince Kaoru to remember her past life. Everything she remembers you'll write it down and give it to me." He walked to the window and gave one more look to Megumi "It's like a report, you're used to that, aren't you?"_

"_Kenshin…"_

"_Oh and about your meetings, tell me if they say something interesting about me." She looked at him with eyes widened but he was gone. He knew about the meeting with the others._

_Kenshin…_

_Someone is touching me. My hand, I like the feeling, it's smooth. Someone is massaging it carelessly. Who?_

_Kenshin? Maybe he regrets what he said…_

Megumi opened her eyes slowly. The person continued massaging her hand and she followed the feeling with her head. Sanosuke was holding her hand with his head down sitting on a chair next to her bed.

She was feeling guilty, thinking that some certain person was holding her hand instead the one she loves most. Her hand moved and Sanosuke's head came up to meet her sad eyes.

"Megumi!" after hearing her name, all the sounds around her came clear. She could hear medical machines next to her. She could feel the mask in her face as well as all the lines tied to her by the life machine. Sanosuke's face was a relieved one. "Thank God."

Tears fell down her face. How could she be thinking about Kenshin? Was she really jealous in the past? Was she still jealous? Sanosuke got up once seeing her tears.

"Megumi what's wrong? Are you feeling any pain?" he asked touching her face. "I will call a nurse, hang on." She grabbed his had before he left and he stopped looking back at her.

"I'm fine…" she said after removing the mask from her face and cleaning her tears with her hands and then looked around the room. "Why am I in a Hospital?"

"It's because you're tired." He replied holding her hand gently "Yahiko told me something important that you should know."

"Hmm." Megumi moaned adjusting her mask below her chin. "What? What is it?"

"You shouldn't force your memories to come out. It's dangerous. If you take too much effort to remember than your brain already gives you, it can become troublesome. You can faint. It happened to you." He explained making her feel confused

"It did?" she asked not looking at him anymore trying to remember.

"I found you unconscious in the kitchen and hurt from that fall." Her eyes widened choked "Do you remember anything?"

"I don't know." she almost lied. She didn't know why she faint. Maybe she was trying so hard to remember her motives from her actions about Kenshin that made her cause to faint.

"Megumi." The way he said her name made her look at him "The memories are suppose to appear in dreams. Don't do this again, you made me really worried." He paused sitting down as if exhausted. "Forget about the disease from the past life. Everyone is here safe and alive. You don't need to worry anymore."

She heard what he said with sad eyes. He was so beautiful and caring about her. She was about to cry, how could she replace him by Kenshin? It made her so guilty, so guilty that made her think that Kenshin might be right. Was she jealous?

"When I saw you in the ground unconscious it scared me." He admitted it with his head down. She looked at him with the same sad eyes feeling guilty the more he talked to her "I'm sorry about what I told you about Kenshin, it was foolish of me. I don't want to be like this to you anymore."

Tears. She couldn't hold them anymore and now, they were flowing freely down her face. With that process she also moaned closing her eyes. Two strong arms came to embrace her and she let her head fall into his shoulder. Her tears continued to flow and he just pushed her closer to him.

"I love you." He whispered to her making one of her hands hold his t-shirt to her.

Why did she felt like this? So useless. So useless to love a man like him.

"I don't deserve you…" she said between her moans. He just silenced her patting slowly in her back for her crying to calm down.

"Don't say that."

_End of chapter 5_

A/N: And after some reviews telling me to update as fast as I could, I got motivated. Sometimes that works you know? And that's what's been missing, motivation. But enough of that, Kenshin is a little diferent but if you can recall from last chapter, the boy got determined to do something about his life now. What's going to happen from now on will be some diferent actions and attitudes that you can't expect from your Rurouni. Hope you liked this chapter, and if you did, please send me a review, i really want to know what you think.

Take care


	7. History

**Be My Future**

Disclaimer: This fanfic is based on the manga series "Please save my earth". All characters Belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki from Rurouni Kenshin series.

_Chapter 6 –History_

"How are you supposed to feel when you're pregnant?" The sudden question forced Megumi's attention to the girl behind her. She was sitting on the kitchen looking at her cup of tea with sad eyes. The woman stopped what she was doing trying to understand the girl's feelings to make her question that. The two women were on a room at the clinic. Kaoru sat on her knees on a table in the center of the room.

"Have you been feeling anything lately?" Kaoru slowly looked at Megumi curious but she avoided her worried gaze. Kaoru remained silent for a moment. The girl had her violet and rose kimono on and her hair was held in a high ponytail as usual.

"If I did, what are the feelings you know I should have?" The girl asked again avoiding Megumi's question. The woman approached the girl with a cup on one hand and joined her the little table, walking slowly because of her kimono.

"Well," the woman started "The first symptoms are nauseas and you get a feeling you're going throw up." Megumi paused observing the girl whom kept her eyes sad. The woman was curious as various thoughts passed trough her head since the girl asked that question. The girl avoided answering her. _Is it possible? Is she-?_ "Slowly, your belly will start to grow and you're going to feel your organs moving slowly to give space for the baby to develop." She decided to continue. "What-?

"I didn't mean that kind of feeling Megumi…" The girl said with eyes down on her cup. Megumi waited trying to understand, somehow hesitating, afraid of what the girl would tell her. Kaoru's hand came to her face, putting a hair behind her ear, thoughtful. She knew something happened between Kaoru and Kenshin but she wasn't sure what. The silence was growing and the woman couldn't control her anxiety.

"I don't understand what you're asking." Kaoru looked to her again and slowly started to talk.

"I didn't mean physically," Megumi listened "I meant sentimentally." The woman stared at the girl a little confused.

"Well," she started looking down a little confused "I haven't been pregnant, but from what I see from my patients it's that the pain or nauseas they feel during all the pregnancy were only minor things. All that process they're feeling, makes them happy. A deep wish and warm feeling of a baby growing inside them, for choosing them as their mothers. It's a different kind of love, but a lovely feeling." Kaoru had been staring at Megumi and the woman started to see Kaoru's eyes filling with tears. The woman just watched her confused and looked at her questioningly. "What's wrong? Have you been felling nauseas? Have you been feeling any of what I've been saying?"

"I wish I had Megumi," One hand came to her face hiding her eyes. Megumi's eyes watched her sadly, for the love the girl wished to have and never came. But somehow she was relieved.

….

The dream woke her up and a deep guilty feeling started to grow on her chest. All the dreams she had made her woke up like this. Since Kenshin evaded her house and revealed a scary and horrible act from the past. It had passed four days since she had been at the hospital and gone from there. Sanosuke had been worried about Megumi and she just avoided him every time he asked if he could be with her or take a walk with her. She knew he already knew something was wrong with her but never took pressure on her. She always avoided the subject too.

Getting up from her bed, she realized she was still dressed the same as yesterday and did never changed clothes. She didn't know why, but somehow from that encounter, she only slept a few hours. Walking to her mirror, she could see a rosy line below her eyes from lack of sleep. Her parents didn't know she had been in the hospital for she didn't know what to tell them about the cause. Sanosuke wanted to stay in her house to take care of her but she refused. It would have been nice to have him around her, but she insisted she didn't need any help. But the truth, the real reason was scaring her off: she didn't feel comfortable around him.

A pain in her chest was something that didn't go away ever since she returned from the hospital. It always came when Sanosuke invaded her mind and now because of her 'nightmare'. Turning to the tub, she started to fill it with water, ready to take a shower. As she was looking at the water flowing down, she began to hear a noise. She stopped the water a moment trying to hear it better and realized it was her phone. Was she getting paranoid? Coming to her room, she picked it up without seeing who it was.

"Moshi...moshi?"

"Megumi?" Sano's voice flow through her ears and her shoulders eased down. "Felling better?"

"Hm-Hm." She simply answered sadly

"So, you're coming today?" she stared confused

"Where?"

"To the meeting, it's today... remember? They're all coming to my house, they said they wanted to talk about something." He reminded her and she just sighed.

"I totally forgot about it…"

"Want me to pick you up?" she looked down a little sad. She wanted to be with him but somehow it pained her. Megumi couldn't avoid him anymore. But, could she face everyone? She knew what she had done, could she face Kaoru?

"Well-"

"C'mon I don't see you in four days already, I'll come pick you up after lunch ok?" he implored and she just sighed.

"Ok…"

"That's my girl." She knew he was smiling as he said that. "ja!"

…

Sanosuke sighed as he looked at the phone. He was inside his car, parked in front of Kenshin's door. His eye looked troubled even if he ended the call smiling. Kenshin sat in the seat next him, analysing his friend's features.

"Is everything ok?" the serious Kenshin made, really made Sano feel he was talking with his adult friend of the past. He looked at he boy, smiled and turned to the phone again.

"It's just…nothing." The man started hesitating "Ever since Megumi came from the hospital, she's been acting different. She looks sad every time I talk to her by the phone." The boy's eyes widened for a moment and turned into confused ones.

"She was at the hospital?" the man then looked at the boy with sad eyes.

"I didn't want to tell anyone, nor Megumi wanted." He paused and Kenshin just observed his face waiting for the man to continue. "I thought it was just a shock from the moment, I found her already passed out on her house. She woke up acting a lot different that she used to, and it's been like that ever since. I wonder if it was something bothering from her dreams. I don't know…"

They stayed silent for a few moments. Both were thinking about Megumi, but with different intentions. Sanosuke did not know the real cause of her break down. They were having another meeting it seemed. He just wondered about what they talked about, but his friend did not know that he knew about those meetings. It was a rule Megumi seemed to have inputted to Sanosuke. Kaoru would not tell him since she thought he didn't have to know the first place.

"So, how have you been lately?" the man interrupted the silence making the boy look at him "I mean, your health, have you been pushing yourself?"

"No, I'm fine. I've been taking medication so I'm fine." The boy answered looking away.

"But the doctor also said for you to not practice too much, right?"

"I'm fine." The man sighed by the boy's behaviour.

"I'm just worried about you, that's all." The boy said no more as he stared at Kaoru's house across the street. It's was true that he was fine. He practiced sometimes since his mom wouldn't let him do it as much as he did before. He hasn't been feeling anything so it could mean he was recovering. Or so he thought. Since his friend didn't talk too much after that, he began to open the door of the car.

"I'll go now." He looked once more to Sanosuke. "Classes are going to begin this Monday so, I don't know when we will see each other again."

"Don't worry, we'll manage." His friend answered happily "Kaoru is around now so, it'll be fun." Kenshin smiled by that thought. "Say Hi! To Usagi-san"

"I'm not sure if mom is at home now, but I'll tell her."

"Take care!"

Sanosuke drove off as Kenshin watched the car disappearing and turned his gaze to Kaoru's house with a serious face. Although Sanosuke said that they would spend more time together with Kaoru, he didn't feel like it was going to happen. He hadn't been with her that much, she's been taking care of school and he couldn't imagine how it's going to be when it began. He would have to wait for Monday to come. He wanted to be with her, all the time. If she only knew…

Turning to his house, he began to walk to the door with his head down. He wondered how many days did he have to wait until he turned 13. Or 18. He didn't remember being too anxious to become an adult in the past life. His childhood was never this sweet as he was experiencing now. When he and Kaoru were still alive in the end, he remembered he wanted to be younger so he could be in her age, since she was pretty and more like a woman each day it passed and he just seemed to grow old. What an Irony.

Getting at the door, he entered and felt a marvellous smell in the air. He knew it came from the kitchen and that it could be that his mom was home. Turning to it, he went to greet his mother.

"What are you making? It smells great-"

"It's an American dish." Kaoru said looking at him with a smile. She was dressed with an apron already and standing in front of the stove "I thought you would like it."

"Kaoru? Wha..?"

"My stove burnt down, so I needed a kitchen to cook." She interrupted him but his admired look was still there. She started laughing with that. "I'm just kidding! You're so hilarious!" Kenshin then woke up and smiled to her. He started to walk to her side still looking at her.

"You surprised me there; I thought you really burnt it." The boy told her smiling

"How rude, you know that's impossible, I cook extremely well!" She answered him proudly looking at the food she was cooking. Kenshin only watched her about to laugh. Who could have thought it? If it was in the past life, no one would believe her if she said that. He started to laugh. "What?"

"Nah, nothing, just remembered something funny." She looked at him for a moment but then turned her attention again to what she was making. "So, what's the real reason?"

"Oh! Your mother told me she wouldn't be at home by lunch time." She replied "I get lonely sometimes in that big house. So I asked her if I could lunch here with you. We haven't been together for some time."

"That's great." He said happily. He was really happy for having her as a company; he wasn't expecting such a guest. While her back was turned to him, his arms came to encircle her form as he approached her. He was almost her height and his arms were just below her chest. A gasp escaped her lips by the sudden impulse.

"Thanks for coming."

Although she wasn't used to Kenshin's embraces, his two little arms made her relax for a while. And a small smile appeared on her lips.

….

"I guess everyone studied ancient History at school right?" Misao asked to the group. They were all reunited at Sanosuke's house and were all sat in his little room.

"Well, I don't remember it too well, why do you ask?" Sanosuke replied confused.

"Misao found some books about Tokugawa and Meiji era." Yahiko answered "We've been searching for some clue of Kenshin's history."

"And as we were expecting, the books about Meiji era don't talk about him at all. About Tokugawa era, they all talk about groups and a hitokiri that was famous. His name was Battousai." Misao paused, showing the books for them "They say he disappeared after the Tokugawa chaos was over. The law about not carrying a sword on Meiji era was really strict and maybe they didn't want to point him out since he wouldn't let go of the Sakabatou."

"Sakabatou?" Kaoru asked curious "Is that a katana?"

"It's a reverse blade sword. It's meant not to kill." Yahiko explained almost instantly.

"Then, why did he have it?" Kaoru asked looking at the book.

The room went into a long silence by the girl's question. Everyone looked at each other sadly not knowing what to say by her conclusion. All of their heads were down thinking and Kaoru was starting to feel bad. Did she say something wrong?

"It's okay," Sanosuke assured her "It's normal, you still don't have all the memories."

"Did I say something wrong?" Kaoru asked worried and low.

"He carried the sword to protect the weak and his loved ones." Yahiko interrupted "Kaoru had also a code in her technique: The sword that protects. Kenshin admired her in the way she defended her father's teachings. Although he said that it was motto difficult to follow, he preferred to think of a new era like that."

"You could say on the other way, Kaoru's way of life gave strength to his ideals to protect and atone for the crimes of his past." Sanosuke explained to Kaoru too. Megumi only heard, never reacted. She glanced a few times to girl but it was only that. "Maybe that's why he cared so much for her."

_A sword that protects. That's an interesting theory for a person who killed to change and era. _Kaoru thought. _I still do not believe Hitokiri like Battousai was able to care for someone. At first I thought they weren't talking about the same person, but they actually were. _

"The point of this meeting is also for us to start a "past-diary" Misao said cheerfully.

"What the-? When did you decide the name?" Yahiko asked confused.

"Right now, it sure seems mysterious!" She replied with a big smile.

"It won't be a diary if everyone will reads it!"

"But it's a great name for a book!" Misao continued flapping a note book proudly.

"You're going to publish it?" Sano and Yahiko asked at the same time.

"Excuse me, I need to go to the...Hm, you know…" Megumi suddenly interjected rising and leaving the group, all staring at her. Sanosuke sighed with that and then stares turned to him. Kaoru's eyes never left Megumi's direction worried.

"She's been quiet for a while." Yahiko started talking to Sanosuke. He raised his eyes to him showing tiredness. "Is everything ok?"

"She's just…" the man started hesitatingly. "…Worried. But she's better now. The last meeting revealed something choking for her, she just needs time." He paused, "Perhaps, it's better if she doesn't write on this diary yet, we should write her part. At least, not now."

"You're right, maybe she needs time, let's not push herself over this." Misao said smiling to the man.

"I understand." Yahiko told him patting in his back. "I'm sure she will be ok pretty soon."

"Thanks man." Sanosuke told him grateful smiling to his friend. Kaoru and Misao kept looking at him still worried. Kaoru never saw Megumi down like that, she wondered if the memory her best friend had was that bad. She won't talk about it either, that's something Kaoru noticed ever since they went to pick her today, and she was really silent. "Since we'll be the only ones to do this, tell me more about this diary."

"It isn't a 'Diary'" Yahiko replied

"Nop, it's just its name." Misao joined him

"I won't even start discussing this."

"Then it's settled!" The girl said cheerfully and Kaoru only laugh with her stubbornness. Yahiko simply rolled his eyes not caring about it anymore.

"This so called 'diary' consists in a timeline of our past lives." Yahiko started as Misao handed him a note-book. "This will let us understand more about what really happened to us and to find out about our history from the ones who're left behind dying with the decease."

"There are some things we don't remember yet, and so we can write it down here. It will start construct our past and let us know some important matters of our lives." Misao continued.

"That is a good idea. But I think the diary won't be full, I mean we're still missing people. It will be very vague." Sanosuke added "We should try and look for the others."

"We'll start university on Monday." Yahiko replied "I don't know if it will be possible to search for the others, think you can make another article on that magazine?"

"Hell no!" Sano said instantly

"Why not?" Misao asked confused and Kaoru just giggled.

"Anyway that doesn't matter, if anyone else didn't replied to it, maybe it's because they don't read that kind of magazine." He explained

"You may have a point but," Yahiko started "What if they missed that number? We should at least try once more."

"Ok but just this once, I don't want to receive any more weird calls." Misao laughed with Kaoru and he avoided looking at them. Yahiko just smiled by the weird conversation.

"I think this is just for now." Yahiko said starting to get up "Next time try to remember the dates before your deaths, we'll try to figure out what happened at the very end of our past lives." Kaoru's head bent down thinking. She wondered about the dreams, she never had since the last one.

"Seems like you're going to the same university as us, huh Kaoru?" she looked up curious to Misao "Yahiko and I study at the University of Tokyo. But I'm one year older than him so, this is my third year. This will be fun!"

"Third year?" She asked amazed

"Yeah, I didn't even think you already were in college!" Sanosuke said too and she just looked at him annoyed. Kaoru just laughed.

"Well, I'm 21 if you haven't noticed yet." She told him "Yahiko is younger."

"Wow." Was all that Sanosuke managed to say. After that, Megumi finally came out of the bathroom as quietly as she had been before. They never said anything either, until Sanosuke got up. "We'll then it's settled, we'll start writing in the diary on our next reunion." Megumi listened to him with same expression she had been the whole meeting. "So, does anyone need a ride?"

…

"So Kaoru what are you studying at college?" Misao asked curious. They were all sat on Sanosuke's car. Megumi was next to Sano who was driving.

"Well, I intend to be a lawyer." Kaoru answered smiling to her. "I want to be a very good one, so I'll have to try hard."

"Seems promising." Yahiko answered smiling "I'm studying Economics while Misao is studying Communication. Both very hard to accomplish as you can see."

"Yeah," She answered admired "Oh! Economics you said? I met a person on the day of our application, he was bit lost so he asked me directions. He told me he was going to follow economics. He was really good looking." Misao giggle with that "I don't remember his name though."

"Well that's something you'll notice in the first days, you don't remember anyone's name at college." The girl advised her "Well, if you happen to find him again at college, we should meet him, right Yahiko?" The girls gave him a melancholy smile.

"You're right." He answered back with one of his own. Kaoru just looked to one and another confused.

"Did I miss something?" she asked "I'm kinda confused here."

"HOHOHOHOHO!" Misao laugh with her hand in front of her. Kaoru looked at her with one eyebrow up not getting anything they were saying. Yahiko and Sanosuke only laugh.

"You just sounded like Kitsune right now!" Sano said laughing and looked at his girlfriend smiling "Don't you think?"

When she saw he was talking to her, she smiled back at him "Hai." When the man saw her smile he knew Megumi wasn't listening to anything they were saying. But even so he tried to not show her too much. Has they were arriving her house, he parked right in front of the building.

"Ok, one to go." He said smiling to her and bent over to giver a kiss which she answered but quickly ended. He tried not too show the others what happened and kept on smiling. She opened the door and before closing it she turned to her friends "Have a nice trip back home, take care!"

"Byyyeee!" Misao said cheerfully along with Kaoru. The woman closed the door still smiling and turned to her building. Sanosuke's car rode off as the conversation in the back seat kept on.

"You're still not saying, what'll you do when you meet this guy?" Kaoru still asked "If you are going to welcome him you wouldn't smile like that."

As the discussion went on, Yahiko felt an urge to turn to his right side. Sanosuke was still turning the car around so he could drive the opposite direction and it was then, in front of Megumi's building he saw a figure of a kid with a ball in his feet, playing, leaning against a wall. His face was not visible for he had a cap and his head was down looking at his ball. The car was driving off and when it came to a point he couldn't see the kid anymore, he turned in front of him with thoughtful eyes.

"I just don't want you to ruin my social life, I'm still new here remember?" Kaoru told her starting to get annoyed "Don't embarrass me."

"Oh no, it will be much more fun than that." Misao replied "Don't worry, I won't do anything for you to be troubled about ne?"

"Yahiko." Sanosuke's sudden voice called him. He looked trough the mirror to Sano's eyes somehow worried. "Are you alright?" The girls stopped talking and looked at him once they heard that question. When he saw everyone looking at him, showed a smile and replied:

"Why wouldn't I be?" _I just thought I saw and glimpse of red…_

…

Once the car wasn't visible, Kenshin's head came up; resting in the wall, looking to the way the vehicle drove off. The cap got down with process, revealing his beautiful red hair to the setting sun. He stood there for a moment.

_Yahiko_

Turning to the building where he saw Megumi's apartment light on and his eyes stood there for a moment.

_I have nothing to do here…right?_

With that, he got his ball in the air with his feet and grabbed it below his arm. He turned to the road and slowly got farther away.

_End Of Chapter 6_

A/n: Ok you can spank me now .. I'm so sorry this came so late, I just you guys to know that I haven't forgot about this fic! I've been so busy with work at college that it just seems to get in my way. I hand't have time to think about this either. But don't worry, I'll start writing next chapter soon and hope to update it as soon as I can!

So now, tell me what you think about it (and yes you can call me meany lol)

Please review!


	8. Losing Hope

**Be My Future**

Disclaimer: This fanfic is based on the manga series "Please save my earth". All characters Belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki from Rurouni Kenshin series.

_Chapter 7 – __Losing Hope_

Something Kaoru just seemed to forget once someone new enters university is a freshman. Which means, first week will be a crazy one since seniors just want to go around and torture every single freshman they find. Somehow, she was able to avoid some. Now she knew why Misao and Yahiko were smirking all trip that day. Two days passed and it seemed eternity, she had many classes and they ended a bit late, she only had time to get home, cook dinner and then fall asleep exhausted. She was finding some difficulties to fit with this new kind of life and these days didn't help at all.

"Mou," she said going trough the corridors with note books in her hands. The girl just hoped she could survive the whole week. Going downstairs she found the cafeteria and remembered she didn't eat too much. Once she enters, the girl could see it full since it was a time of the day everybody wants to eat.

"Kamiya-san!" A male voice called her and she turned immediately to it. When she saw a tall man waving his hand she smiled and came to his side. It was the same guy she found in the applications day.

"Hey!" he complimented.

"Hi!" she said back at him. When she was close to him, she saw his face painted with a little of blue. Just like the painting, his eyes were also blue, a very light blue. His hair came to hide them to the right side. He seemed a really cool guy just by his looks. "I can see the torture already reached you...ano, I'm sorry since I got here I've been asking so many names that I just-"

"No, that's fine really, I understand, it's Takahiro." The Man replied to her smiling "I just saw you come here so I followed you."

"Oh?" She asked surprised "Well I was just going to eat something, want to join me?"

"Yeah, why not? The classrooms have been really empty since this craziness that seniors started so I'd rather stay here with you than go outside." He told her smiling and she laughed.

"I'm surprised you survived," She told him and pointed to his face "they already caught you!" he immediately put an hand in his face to hide the painting embarrassed, but laughing.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting them."

Once they ordered what to eat, they finally came to the table to speak more freely. Who could have thought it? She never imagined a guy like him would be with her in the first days of university. Takahiro is the kind of guy that any girl would want as a boyfriend. He was gorgeous, tall, muscled, and dressed pretty well. Not to mention he's really nice. He made her feel nervous, since she knew every girl was looking to them. He's the type of guy who gets all the attention around him.

"So," she started to talk "Do you know someone around here?"

"Nah, Just some classmates I didn't talk too much." He paused to eat some more "They say that in this week is when you find lots of people to talk since they all share the same torture of the seniors, but since I've been running from them it's been kinda difficult." He gave a small laugh and Kaoru joined him, she looked at the food while doing so. He was really sociable. "What about you?"

"Oh, I know some people, but they're all seniors." She told him as he listened looking at her while eating. "I still haven't found them around yet, they must be really entertained."

"Yeah, don't doubt about that." She giggled with that comment and found herself finishing her food.

…..

Misao had called once Kaoru got home. They wanted to meet again and asked to come to Sanosuke's apartment for that. She told them she wasn't sure since she was tired, that's when Sanosuke called to her cell phone and asked when he could pick her up. After laughing about the hilarious situation, she agreed since she was feeling a bit lonely by not being with anyone. She stared at her phone and smiles thinking they were really nice people and that somehow she was lucky. She wondered if Megumi was better now, she didn't talk to her since she really didn't know what to say to her. Kaoru didn't experience anything she did and so she preferred to be silent.

When finally Sanosuke arrived she came quickly to meet him by the car. They drove off once she got to his car and shortly after arriving his house, her two new friends were already waiting for them. They quickly got inside and made themselves at home. Sanosuke surprisingly asked them to stay for dinner and they accepted. Kaoru was around him all the time just to make fun. It would only be normal for him to start to cooking since he lived alone now but would it be edible? He just rolled his eyes all the time.

"I finished!" Sanosuke said somehow relieved. The second phase of mocking would start and he knew Kaoru would carefully point out how his food tasted.

"Great!" Misao appeared by the doorway with a pen and a note "We can start the meeting at dinner."

"Wait, what about Megumi?" Kaoru asked confused and Misao stopped to look at her "Shouldn't we wait for her?"

"She's not coming." Misao told her and she stared confused

"Is she still worried about the dreams?" Kaoru asked worried looking from Misao to Sano "Shouldn't we talk to her?"

"Talking to her about these matters won't really help her." Sanosuke decided to explain. "These meetings are affecting her and we decided not to tell her about it, for now."

"Shouldn't we do something then?" Kaoru asked worried looking at her best friend "We should at least lighten her up! Encourage her, right?"

"It's more complicated than that." He answered looking down

"What is so complicated? We are her friends, what could possibly damage her so much that we can't help out?"

"That's the reason why we gathered together Kaoru…" Misao finally said "We wanted to gather all the information we can, so we can figure out why this bothers her that much. Such behaviour from Megumi it's weird since she wouldn't let anything bother her mind. And the incident at the Hospital worried us-"

"Incident? What-? Hospital?"

"Misao!" Sano yelled

"You didn't tell her?" Misao asked him

"You didn't tell me what?" Kaoru asked turning to him almost loosing her patience. Sanosuke's hand came to his hair frustrated. "Did something happen to her? I thought we were best friends, why didn't you tell me?"

"Cause, I didn't want you to worry." He told her "Since you came back not so long ago and the fact of this dreams are still so sudden, you've been busy and all, I just didn't want to worry you…"

"Just tell me what happened." He sighed knowing Kaoru wouldn't calm down until she knew about the incident. At that moment Yahiko entered the kitchen listening to what was happening.

"Megumi passed out after the first meeting." Her eyes widened surprised "I found her unconscious in her kitchen."

"But, why? How did this happen?"

"It's an effect you might suffer if you try to remember so much about your past life, we told you about this." She listened to Misao's explanation "It looks like she fainted from the effort."

Kaoru could only thought about her best friend. How could she possibly not know about this? Maybe Sanosuke was right, she was too busy, lately her thoughts had been occupied either by the dreams or University. But, isn't she her best friend? The one she would know everything about? No, in the last few days, she hadn't been like a best friend.

"Kaoru?" Misao called and she looked at the girl somehow sad "Megumi didn't want to tell anyone about this, but now that we know, we can stick together and try to solve what bothers our doctor friend so much, ne?"

She had said yes to the girl, but her thoughts were still somewhere else. At the dinner; Misao talked more than ate and passed most time asking questions and drawing something in some papers. At the end she showed a chart drawn with years and names, it was their last years alive. Kaoru was unable to answer any questions she asked, and Misao didn't asked her much either since it was pointless. When Kaoru took the paper into her hands, she observed the names:

_1881 __of Meiji era:_

_- Sanosuke__ Sagara dies in winter (around February)_

_- Yahiko Myoj__in dies 5 months later (around June)_

_- Megumi Takani dies 4 months later (around October)_

_- __Misao Makimachi dies one month later (around November)_

_!882 of Meiji era (not concrete)_

_- Aoshi Shinomori dies _

_- Kaoru Kamyia dies _

_-Kenshin Himura dies_

Some part of what was written was really good information, but nothing came to her mind reading it, she couldn't say if it was wrong or right or even encourage them to continue. The four of them died all in the same year. But still, it didn't gave them any clue, the key for they search might be her or not. They all believed that she was the one Kaoru Kamiya in the past. No, correction, Sanosuke believed Kaoru was the one, Yahiko still did not believe in her and Misao, although she tries to encourage her, the girl's face is like a mirror, and she knew she hid the same fact as Yahiko.

And Megumi, she got herself into the hospital unconscious from all of this dreams matter. Kaoru looked again at the piece of paper as they talked to each other. What good was her to help? What best friend was she? She lowered the paper with her hands sadly; this all seemed useless since she hadn't any dreams for the past weeks. And the only two she had felt unreal. The girl started to fell disappointed to herself.

What good was she?

…

"You're still mad?" Sanosuke asked with a soft voice but she never turned to him. She didn't forget what he did and somehow the air between them was starting to feel heavy. He parked next to her house and stopped to look at her. "Please say something."

"How do you think I am, seriously?" Kaoru finally faced him and his eyes darted down. "And besides what kind of excuse is that? "You've been busy"? I'm her friend!"

"I didn't mean it that way." She looked away a little angry "What happened to Megumi was dangerous, I didn't want to confuse you about this whole thing it was-"

"Then when we're you going to tell me?" He suddenly fell silent once seeing her eyes hurt. When would he tell her honestly? Her hand came to the handle of the door and there remained for a moment "Sometimes I feel useless."

She opened the door and got out even hearing her name being called, she closed the door and turned to her house, walking to the door with a fast pace. When she heard the car driving off after a while, she turned to the road sadly. Kaoru was starting to feel awful about this situation. Not to mention she was very confused. She never expected things to go like this once she set foot again in Japan. She wanted to be with her best friends again, hang out with them like old times.

Before she turned to the door again, she felt her eyes locked with a light coming from a window. Realizing it came from Kenshin's house and window she stopped to stare for a moment. The red head came into view suddenly, coming to a table nearby. He picked up something, Karou felt herself approaching to see more clearly, never caring if someone saw. It was a package and when he turned it to his hand for something to fall, she realized it were pills. He putted them in his mouth and quickly drank water from a cup of glass. Her eyes widened. Pills? At his age? A 12 year old kid taking pills? He didn't seem sick or with fever. She suddenly remembered something.

"_Nice-"his voice left his lips breathlessly. She then realized he was breathing with difficulty and didn't understand why. His right hand came to his chest softly and rubbed his left side. "Nice move."_

"_Kenshin?" she asked again confused and worried. His breathing wasn't calming down which was strange. She saw his hand on his left side and asked "What is it? Do you feel any pain?"_

_Kaoru was now able to see his face. His eyes were closed as if he was concentrated and his breathing started to slow down. It seemed he was making a great effort on doing that. She watched worried as he seemed to come back to normal. His lips were slowly forming a small smile. His eyes opened again and directly looked at her._

Something was up and she knew. When she baby sit him that day, she noticed the kid slept a lot. Maybe it had to do it with. She watched him go, leaving her looking at the window with lights turned off.

She started to feel frighten, was she that busy?

…

"Kamiya-san!" The girl turned around to see Takahiro running to her. She waited as she saw him passing trough lots of people to get to her.

"Hey there, Takahiro-san." She greeted him with a small smile "How's everything?"

"Fine, it seems the seniors are a little calm. It's been three days" He answered smiling to her "I haven't seen you around much, how's everything?"

_Fine I guess…_

"I'm fine, been trying to know this place this couple of days, you can really get lost in here!" She told him admired "I thought it was something the seniors told to scare us so we stick with them."

"You can never trust them." He said smiling and she giggled with his statement. "So, how about a guide trough my classes section? You haven't been there before have you?"

"Actually no," She replied "It must have been the only place I've missed to see. One of my friend's is a senior in economics; maybe I could introduce him to you."

"Well, if he lets me leave after that I guess its ok." She only laughed. This little friend she found at the university was quite mysterious to her. Wait, or was it he who found her? She wasn't quite sure but she really liked his company. He seemed to be a sweet person and had one of those smiles that made you forget breathing. She let him guide her trough the halls of their university as they chat at the same time. She wondered, of all the beautiful girls around there that sometimes made a lot to get his attention, why would he talk to her the way as he did now?

It was in that, he was mysterious…Maybe he just saw her as a 'chat friend'.

What a weird name…

"And Ta-da, this is the economics hall." He proudly said

"It's quite similar to mine."

"Yeah it's similar to almost every course, I know but, do you really know what the difference of this one and the others is?"

"I'm anxious to hear that." She said crossing her arms amused.

"It's because it's dedicated to the economic course." He said it again proudly.

"Now, that's just a self-centred idea!" She laughed while saying that and he joined her.

"I'm kidding, that's what the seniors taught us." They started to walk trough the hall as she watched around the rooms they had classes. It was everything the same as her hall, anyone could get confused in it. That's when she saw some people getting out of a classroom and spotted Yahiko.

"Yahiko!" she waved as she called him, trying to get his attention. "Over here!"

"What are you doing? They're seniors!" Takahiro said holding her with one hand on her shoulder. Yahiko had seen the couple and after excusing him from his friends, he approached slowly to them with an evil smile in his face. "He's coming this way now!"

"Don't worry, he's my friend, he won't do us anything."

"You said it right, he's your fr-" Kaoru waited for his sentence to finish but after a while she looked at Takahiro confused. He was looking at the senior who was approaching slowly also, with a stunned face. Yahiko was looking at her new friend and she wondered if they met. That's when Yahiko turned to her suddenly.

"Hey there, haven't seen you around," Yahiko said with a smile "This is our first time meeting around here, how are you?"

"Oh this is great!" she answered happily and the turned to her friend "Actually I wanted him to meet you, I'm not sure if you already met him, he's name is Takahiro…" she looked at her friend curious. She forgot his first name! He smiled to her and turned to the senior.

"Aoshi, Takahiro Aoshi."

"So sorry, I've been forgetting almost every name I-"

"I knew I recognized you." Yahiko told him with a serious face. He interrupted her so suddenly that she was surprised. In front of them, Misao appeared out of nowhere with some books in her hands, and when she saw the scenery in front of her, her books seemed to escape her hands making an horrible sound as they fell.

"Are you alright?" Kaoru asked coming to help her with the books but she soon noticed the girl didn't move. Her stare was fixed on Takahiro with great shock and admiration. Kaoru was confused, why were they acting like that? Takahiro seemed to be silent all the time, and when he noticed Misao, his mouth slightly opened surprised.

"Aoshi…sama?" the name escaped Misao's lips and it was then it struck Kaoru. She turned slowly at the man with surprised eyes.

"Mi…sao?" He said as he gave one step towards the girl. Kaoru gave some space to Misao to see the man and suddenly, tears started to fall from her eyes as she tried to breathe at the same time. It was then the girl closed her eyes, and collapsed.

"_MISAOOO_!"

…...

"_You want to go wander again!"_

"_That has nothing to do with this!"_

"_I followed you to Kyoto back then but not anymore!"_

"_What__ do you WANT?"_

Kenshin's eye flew open awake. The kids' breathing was heavy and he started to look around to see the place. He recognizes his bed and walls from his room. Finally, the kid let out a relived breath and felt some liquid falling from his eyes. Once he touched, he recognized his own tears.

_Another dream about that time…_The strangest thing was the fact that it came in flashes, it never came complete. He tried to place them together every time he slept and every time it happened, he got more confused. A fight, he had a fight with her. He felt anxious and frightened with those hard sentences. But more than any of those feelings, he felt regret. His heart was beating fast and his hands came to his eyes to hold the tears.

"Ken?" His mother's voice came from the door as it opened filling the room with light. His caring mother's eyes fell on him and he looked at her with reassuring eyes, ignoring the fact his face was still wet with tears and one hand still hold his head. "Darling, what's wrong?" she approached the boy but raised his hand to her before she came closer. His sad smile was kept on his young lips.

"It's ok mom, it's just another nightmare."

"Don't say 'another' so simply, it's scares me." She explained him with a soft voice and raised her hand to his temple, holding one of his hands. "You're sweating; want me to bring a glass of water?"

"Please." With that his mother got up and slowly let go of his hand. Her back turned to him and got to the door, where her figure vanished to the light slowly. His hand kept opened next to him and his face showed an admired look following his mother's figure. The feeling of his mother leaving him just to get a cup of water was affecting his mood somehow. The sound of his cell phone rang echoing through the room and he slowly looked at it seeing Sanosuke's name.

"Hey." He complimented trough the phone.

"Hey! What's up?" Kenshin smiled from the sprit his voice filled his ears.

"Everything's fine, how about you?"

"I've been a bit busy with something... actually I wanted to talk to you about it." The kid's eyes looked confused but heard "It's about some events of our past life..."

"I'm listening." The kid politely replied.

"I'm just curious about your death," Sano paused and he kept silent "Could you tell me when it happened? You know it right?" after a along silence, the boy answered:

"Why do you want to know that?" Sanosuke sighed.

"We've been searching something, about Megumi." He paused and Kenshin's eyes frowned. "We've been meeting to search for clues about what upsets her. We are starting to figure out the dates of every death we know." He paused and Kenshin realized he was moving some papers "She doesn't know of them of course."

…..

Yahiko got out of the infirmary wearing a tired expression. Kaoru and Aoshi, who were waiting for any answer from the room, rose up to meet the man. Only Kaoru approached him and Yahiko took special note of that, eyeing the young man, seeing his uncertain face. Kaoru followed his line of view once she approached him.

"Is she ok?" She turned to him once more. "She didn't force her memory or anything did she?"

"I don't think the faint came from that." He turned his gaze to her "She was choked and collapsed."

"I'm glad it's only that…" Aoshi said passing an hand trough his hair. The two looked at him for a moment. Yahiko started to approach the young man with a serious face, analyzing him with his eyes.

"Misao was right." He stated amazed and Aoshi looked at him confused "She said we could find someone here at the university. Maybe she thought we could find you, but she would never say that." Aoshi eyed him for a second "That silly girl only thinks of you since she remembers. She had various and serious collapses before, trying to seek something from the back of her head, in her memories. Mentioning you still came with the new her, but she's growing."

"I never knew it was real, the dreams." Aoshi replied with a calm voice "It made me think of them of course, more than a usual person does for a simple dream. These ones came every night, never following each other. I never saw anyone and although I wanted to forget, they always came. That's when I saw Kaoru." Yahiko turned his head to her and her breath somewhat locked inside her. She felt she needed to explain.

"I-I..." Yahiko approached her with confused eyes. Was she making a fool of herself now? Their conversation never hit a bell in her either. She felt so out of this group.

"Kaoru," Yahiko placed a hand on her shoulder searching for her eyes. She never realized he was so near and was surprised. "It's ok we understand…" She felt tears coming to fall from her eyes. Trying to control her nerves, she showed him a smile.

"Well, now that everything is ok with her, I should get going." She came to pick her bag which was close by the door. Kaoru turned to them once more and showed the same smile. "Take care!"

"I'm going too, perhaps I can accompany you?" Aoshi suddenly said making her turn to him surprised.

"That's really not necessary, besides," she smiled to him "Misao must really be wishing to see you. But Thanks anyway." She now definitely turned her back to them and walked to the exit carrying it until she was far from sight from them. Yahiko was watching his expression, whose mysterious eyes followed the girl's figure.

…..

_Hold it…__ Hold it…_

Kaoru thought to herself trying to control her emotions. Her eyes closed time from time, always like that, until she reached her door step and got inside her house. When her door closed, her knees failed her and she found herself holing her tears with her hands. Her figure was sad and painful.

_Why? Why do I feel so useless? _

"_Maybe she thought we could find you, but she would never say that. That silly girl only thinks of you since she remembers. She had various and serious collapses before, trying to seek something from the back of her head, in her memories. Mentioning you still came with the new her"_

_Why?_

"_I never saw anyone and although I wanted to forget, they always came. That's when I saw Kaoru__" _

_So was that the reason why you came to talk to me that day? And always been talking…To seek for something she didn't even know if she possessed…what it was…_

Moans came with her crying when Megumi's face came to her memory. But why was she feeling so regretful? So painful inside? There was something…something in the mysterious eyes of her friends, who knew… knew that maybe she wasn't the Kaoru…

All these days she fooled herself with this entire memories thing, that she belonged to this group that had a past together. She really wanted to feel part of it…because of her trip to America and to live there, knowing she would be back again, never gave her the chance of socialize, of opening herself to others…of having a group of friends of her own.

She was only fooling herself…desperately seeking for something she never had…

Her two small hands wiped her tired cry eyes with a sigh. A sigh of defeat.

…..

_End of chapter 7_

A/N: Breaking news-I'm alive! Yup, it's true and I didn't forget this story either, although I'm really busy with university, I'm still writing and wanting to finish this so please try to be a little patient…I'm already writing chapter 8 I might finish it soon (or I hope so).

About this chapter, Aoshi appeared which I think it's a surprise ( I don't know, do you think? oO) Misao reaction was a little cliché I know but answers to it will follow on the next chapter. I love how yahiko looks so adult and mature, I always liked this character. He was a really important character when Enishi appeared and Kenshin crisis began. I want to point that out in this fic. About Kenshin and Kaoru, I've nothing much to say, you have to keep reading and find out.

icyblossom3, Cake Mix, Sesshoumaru Minion, Ro, Becky, Stella-neko, Thank you all for reviewing and encouraging me to continue, it really helps!

Please, review! Let me know what you think! )


	9. I am me

**Be My Future**

Disclaimer: This fanfic is based on the manga series "Please save my earth". All characters Belong to Nobuhiro Watsuki from Rurouni Kenshin series.

_Chapter __8 – I am me_

"_Heyy- Aoshi-sama, are we really going back tomorrow?" Misau asked with a sad voice, almost grabbing an end of his __sleeve. They were walking trough the corridors of Kamyia's dojo._

"_Aa" he replied instantly__ never turning to her._

"_If Misao-dono would like to," Kenshin said with a smile, eating a piece of kasuteira. "How about letting her stay a while longer, Aoshi?"_

"_If th__at's the case, then sure." Kaoru also said holding a tray full of kasuteira. "It's fine. If only Misao-chan remains."_

"_Himura! Kaoru-san!" Misao said happily, approving their decision._

"_Season in the mountains are a step faster than the plains." Aoshi suddenly replied "If we leave even later than this, the earth will freeze and we'll have to wait until spring." The three of them stared at his back confused by the sudden sentence. "Before that happens," he continued, "We should bury them in a place with more sunlight."_

_Silence filed the room __for brief seconds. Misao was looking at the back of her master with great surprise, and when it hit her what he was saying, she suddenly turned to her two friends with a wide smile._

"_Himura, Kaoru-san, sorry!" She told them bowing "On second thought, I'll return home with everyone!"_

_I wanna see them, Aoshi-sama…_

Her eyelids slowly opened revealing a white ceiling. She tried to focus the image in her eyes, trying to see what surrounded her. "Where..?" A certain young man's image came to her head and her eyes opened wide as her figure suddenly sat up, letting the sheets fly all over to the floor. A "huh?!" escaped her lips and her surprised stare remained.

"Wow, wow calm down." Yahiko's voice reached her ears and she turned to it. He let down a book he was reading and came to sit next to her in the bed. One of his hands came to her temple and a sigh escaped his lips. "It seems you're all fine now." Misao looked confused.

"What happened? Where am I?"

"You don't remember?" He replied with a surprised question.

"I-don't know…" She answered looking down. Yahiko watched her uncertain eyes waiting for her to continue. "Yahiko…I don't want to be absurd but-I think I saw-"

"You did," he replied before she could finish her sentence. She looked at him with wide eyes. "You saw him, Aoshi. But you fainted, we had to take you to infirmary but as it was getting dark, I had to take you to my home." She looked down sadly and he noticed. He got up and neared a table where he held a jar of water and a cup. He started to fill it in and when he turned around , he saw Misao's face hidden in her knees as her arms embraced her legs. "What's wrong?" he put the cup in the table and approached her worried.

"Did you-?" she started never lifting her face, sobbing "talk to him?"

"I did," He replied sitting again in the bed next to her.

"Does he-have the dreams?"

"He does have the memories although he didn't know what they really were. He was the person Kaoru mentioned about, but it seems she didn't recognize him." He told her. She never reacted. He was starting to feel worried and when he saw her shoulder's trembling from crying, he felt even more worried. "Oy…"

"I've always been waiting for this moment-for this day to come-" He watched her as she talked lowly "I thought I was prepared, that when I saw him, I would give one of those embraces that had no limits in the present time. But I was wrong…I made a fool of myself by collapsing in front of him." Her hands came to her face, still hiding her eyes. "Now-now I don't know how to face him!"

He watched her in pain not knowing what to say. Misao had been one of his first passions long years ago, she never seemed to notice or know anything which was more than fine with him. He knew how much she liked her elder. As he realized he had found Misao, she would find Aoshi, along with many others that belonged to their past. It didn't affect him now, he realized too that the passion he had was only to be taken as a friend.

"I feel so…ashamed." He couldn't hear her talking like that anymore. His hand came to push one of her hands gently as he hold it, looking at it.

"You don't have to feel like that." Her sobs stopped to hear what he was saying "I don't really know how things went for you two, after Enishi's incident. But the only thing it matters now it's the present, the new you and the new him. You don't have to act around him, that's not like you at all." Her face lifted, revealing her tired eyes of crying. "Denying the fact that you loved him is…undeniable, which explains your surprise of seeing him again. Just be yourself, as you always have been since I met you, let things go on the way they have to. That's the one thing you should only do." He wiped one of her tears with one finger "If he makes you nervous, smile for the feeling. Take your time to approach him."

Tears fell again but she didn't hide it from him. Only closed her eyes as his strong arms embrace her and she answered with one of her own. She didn't need to hurry and be close to him again right? Bit by bit, slowly, she will get to know the new Aoshi she longed to see and meet.

"What a beautiful thing to say Yahiko-chan." She said smilling with closed eyes.

"Only for my weasel girl." He replied and she laughed.

_Ari__gatou Yahiko… _

………………………………………………………

"Kay, mom, I'll cal you later then, ok?" she smiled and hung up the phone. A long conversation this one was with her mother. She was one of the persons she hadn't talk much. She missed her so much already. Kaoru wished she was with her now, by her side. The girl didn't know how to react around her friends. She needed to talk to them, maybe she would tell Sanosuke. He was the one she knew the most and trusted. Her phone rang. As she saw it, she read her friend's name.

"Mochi mochi?" She asked

"_Kaoru, hi."_Sanosuke replied with a soft voice.

"Hey, how's everything?"

"_Ok, how about you? Is everything ok?"_ he asked worried.

"Yeah, everything's alright."

"_Good, where are you now? Classes?" _

"Actually no, I don't have classes today morning, I'm at home right now."

"_Oh ok then, open the door, I bought lunch."_

"What?"

Ding!? Dong!?

She looked at the door surprised, was he already there? She looked down at herself, she was still dressed in her pj's. Rolling her eyes not caring much about, she approached the door and opened it with a smile. She saw him holding a sack in front of him. "You really shouldn't have." She told him, taking it for him and let him come inside.

"I should and I did," he told her following her to the kitchen "I wanted to apologize to you." She looked at him for a moment with sad eyes.

"There's nothing to apologize, you were right." She paused putting the sac in top of the table. Sanosuke looked at her back surprised by the sudden mood. "I've been busy, a lot more busy than I thought. I haven't talked to Megumi yet, even though I know something is wrong with her, I can't manage myself to pick up the phone and call her. Something in us changed."

"You just came to Japan, It's natural for you to be running from place to place to get your things organized, it's ok-"

"That's what I told myself, lied to myself." She turned to him with head down. "But since I got to university, I already had my life organized. I didn't pay much attention to Megumi in that process either and even though I know she needs someone to be there for her, to talk with her, I can't do it…I can't talk to her."

"You've been away for like-4 years! You've only talked with us by letters and emails!" Sanosuke explain worried "It's only normal! And this dreams thing appeared in our lives out of nowhere and-"

"It didn't appear in mine." Kaoru suddenly said making him look at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"The dreams you so all talk about, I don't think I have them." She answered looking down "I'm not the person you think I am, the Kaoru you so talk about, isn't me."

"What are you saying? You had the dreams! You told us!"

"They didn't match," she told him clamly "The second dream I just think it was only imagination, wanting to believe I was part of something you and Megumi had." He was choked looking at her

"You're wrong! It's too much coincindence! You are Kamiya, the Kaoru Kamiya!"

"Then why can't I recognize people from the past?!" her voice was louder than before and he looked at her surprised "Why didn't anything hit inside me when I saw Yahiko and Misao? Why doesn't any stories everyone talks about seems familiar to me? Why couldn't I recognize Aoshi? Why-"

"What?" Sanosuke interrupted her "Aoshi?"

"I passed more than tree days with this guy and it never ring a bell." She said desperate "After introducing Yahiko to him and Misao faint in the floor after seeing him, did I realize this person was someone that belonged to their past." Sanosuke never said anything, choked with the new. He was at loss of words to tell her. "If I'm this so talked Kaoru who has an affair with Battousai, then where are my memories? Where are my senses of noticing anything, huh? WHERE?" The room was filled with silence. He just looked at her with pity, not knowing what to really tell her. Tears fell from her eyes with all the speech and she never seemed to notice. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment.

"I won't be attending the meetings anymore, so don't call me to talk about it."

"Kaoru…" She passed trough him going to the living room and going straight to her room. Before she closed the door behind her, she heard his few footsteps from afar.

"I'm sorry…could you please tell the others?"

……………………………………….

Megumi walked trough the corridors of the hospital with a mask below her chin and dressed like a nurse. She already started internship, a serious one. She was almost ending her course and this was the fourth internship she was taking, so she almost walked around the hospital as if she really worked there. She came to the front of the hospital to the reception and started to see the files of the patients that needed to be attended. A nurse came to her side smiling.

"Konichiwa Megumi-san!" She asked cheerfully and the woman smiled never taking her eyes from the files "How's work today?"

"The usual." She replied

"So, I didn't know you already had patients of your own." Megumi chuckled

"What are you saying?"

"There's someone in the waiting room that insists on only be seen by you." Her eyes turned to her doctor friend surprised "He's a cute kid, with red hair, I would say he's like 14 years old, do you know his name?" Megumi's eyes widened and instantly grabbed one of her doctor's friend arm, scared.

"Miki, what did you tell him?!" she asked making her friend confused "You told him I was here?!"

"Why are panicking? Of course I told him you were here, he's waiting for you, are we talking about the same person?"

Megumi breath was uneasy, she could feel her heart beating so hard, wanting to jump out of her body. Her eyes looked blankly, what was Kenshin doing there? And most importantly, how did he know she was working there? She never mentioned the name of the hospital where she would be taking her internship to Sanosuke. Her hands let go of the files she was holding and turned around from the table. Her friend called her but she never answered. She walked slowly to the waiting room, where lots of people were waiting to be attended. Coming to the entrance, without showing herself too much, she observed. There he was, in the corner of the room, staring at his own feet that just seem to balance up and down like a kid. Seconds later, he looked at the door curious and it was too late for her to hide. He showed her a smile and got up excited, running to her and embracing her form happily.

"Mi-tsu-ke-ta!" He said and everyone only looked with love and passion in their eyes. Megumi stood there, arms a little higher, not reacting by the cold hug he was giving her. She was breathing along with confused eyes. She soon noticed everyone was staring at her worried. She looked down unsure what to do but soon his arms came to be hidden behind his back

……………………………

"So, this is where you work?" The boy said sitting on the doctor's bench and started turning around happily. "It looks really professional, you must be really proud."

"The doctor of this office doesn't work at this hour." Megumi answered still standing at the closed door, watching the child's movement's. "What are doing here? How did you found I was working here?"

"I didn't know where you were, I looked around." Her eyes widened choked

"You came to every hospital to look? Aren't hospitals a little big?" She asked and he stopped to look at her and showed one of his evil grins.

"Of course they are, baka." He got up and sitted on the marquise. "I asked at university where was the location of the internship's place seniors taking medicine were having. I was just a worried brother with his parents out, I didn't know what to do." He lifted one his legs and pulled his jeans up. "Besides, I have a wound I liked you to tend."

She looked at it with a serious stare, it wasn't that bad. She turned to one of the cabinet's in the room and took medical gloves from it. Then, she approached the kid and sat on the bench he first sat when he got to the room. As she approached her face to examine his leg, his face came near too and she found herself staring at him with a serious gaze.

"Ne, I heard some pretty bad things." He started and grabbed one strand of her hair, playing with his finger. "You've been missing meetings, how odd."

"Don't-"

"And you seem weird around everyone. They're suspecting." He continued smilling "It's fine for me if they find out, especially Sanosuke. Uh that would be really amusing." She got away from him, slapping his hand and getting up from the chair.

"Your wound isn't serious, you can go." She said turning away from him, removing her gloves.

"Is it now?" she stopped by the sudden change of humour. His voice was serious "Oh yeah, that's what you thought about Kaoru back then, no? 'It's nothing serious, she'll survive!'" he paused and she looked at him with angry eyes "'But Ken-san is much more important.'"

"I won't be frightened by you treats." He smilled and got up, walking towards her. She never moved afraid, till he got hold of one of her arms and stared at her. His hold on her suddenly got stronger and made her arm turned around her back, in a way that she got herself in her knees, screaming with pain. His eyes were deadly serious as he stared at the back of her head wich was now in the same level as his form.

"Why have you been missing meetings?" He asked angry

"I didn't know they were having them!" She desperately said. "Since I started intership, I haven't talked much to anyone."

"From what Sano told me, you were like that before you started whatever shit you are doing now." Her face stared down as he heard her sob. He tried to look at her face "Are you trying to lie to me Megumi Takani?" she never said anything, letting her sobs answering his question. The other arm came to give balance to her body from the ground. "I noticed that all your speeches of courage came from a recent drama you've seen on a tv broadcast. I suppose you haven't talked with my Kaoru yet, have you?"

She never answered his question and his eyes passed from angry to a furious and narrowed stare. "I see, what I've been making doesn't seem enough for you to understand." Kenshin chuckled turning around from her and coming to the table that laid there for a doctor's files. In top of it remained her cellphone she seemed to bring with her. He picked it up and Megumi watched, starting to panic. "Well, it doesn't compare to 7 years of solitude on a dojo."

"What are you doing?" She asked getting up once she saw him writing a number on it and putting on his ear. As she approached him he turned and pulled her away , into the ground.

As she hit it, unexpecting the fall, she came to look at him again, with the same panic eyes. He smiled to her.

"Just sit there as a good a girl." Her eyes widened and tears started to fall. She couldn't stop, she couldn't do anything but just stare. "Ah mochi mochi Sano." Her face looked down where more tears fell. "Ah gomen I just wrote the numbers fast, It's just that Megumi is kinda strange…I found her at the hospital she's taking her intership...Ah I'm fine, just got a bruise in my leg. Hhm ok ok" he looked at her with a serious gaze, putting a hand over the speaker. "It's for you." He stretched his arm to hand over her phone. She didn't move and once seeing that it wouldn't happen soon, he approach her form. Coming down to her level, he pulled one of her arms and putted the phone in her hand with force. More tears fell and she never looked at him, that's when she felt an impact on the side of her head, he had just pulled the phone to her ear.

"M-mochi…"

"Megumi are you all right?!" A feminine voice came from the phone and she just stopped. It was Kaoru, he fooled her. What was she supposed to say now? His face just stared at hers, deathly serious. His lips started to make words with no voice: 'Do it'. Her eyes widened and tears came down again. "Megumi?"

"Ah Kaoru…" she muttered with eyes shut in fear

"Are you ok?! Want me to pick you up somewhere?" She heard the worried voice of her friend making her hand hide her face with her sleve.

"No it's ok, I'm fine…" She paused and became silent for a while.

"Megumi..?" She started to feel one of his hands massaging her hair and distanced a bit afraid.

"Ne…do you have anything to do tomorrow?" She asked and heard Kaoru's confused voice on the other side "I have nothing to do…And I need to talk to you…can you have lunch with me?" Kenshin smiled.

"Oh sure…but if you want I can come to pick you up now-"

"Tomorrow then, ok? Can you make it?" Megumi's voice asked a little agressive.

"Yeah…sure."

"I'll come by your house then, ja." She turned the call off and stood there with eyes staring down. Kenshin finally release his hand on her phone and distanced a little until he turned his back to her walking to the door. She heard the door open and no word came out from him. She sensed in his behaviour that he was anxious and with that losing his pacience. She started to wonder if it was only her presence that bothered him so much.

…………………………………………..

"She said WHAT?!" Misao' voice came from the other side of Sano's phone. He had to back away his ear a little. "But why?!"

"Misao you're too loud!" he complained " Kaoru is confused, she believes she doesn't belong to our past lives. She's to down because she doesn't have any memories. Anyway It's her choice" he paused "We can't do much about it."

"Why are you talking like that?" The girl asked "It's like you agree with her! And now that we found Aoshi, we can't back out now! This is a great opportunity."

"She mentioned to me," He paused sighing "It seemes she's been his friend and never noticed nor thought he could be part of her past life." Misao was silent now. Sano just sighed more. "We can't force her to go to the meetings, she has to believe in herself she is able to remember. We can't do anything."

"I think you're right." Misao finally agreed "If only we knew where Kenshin is…He would help her for sure." Sano's eyes were choked once hearing those words but never said anything. "Okay, I'll call you once we set up a new meeting, by the way, how's Megumi?"

"Ah- She's taking her internship now." He closed his eyes taking a hand to cover his face "I think it's good for her, it'll help her get her mind of unnecessary things."

"Yeah, you're right." She paused " Ok, we'll take later, ja ne!"

Sanosuke now looked at his phone remembering Misao's comment: _"If only we knew where Kenshin is…He would help her for sure." _ His hand pressed onto his phone frustrated. Sat inside his car, Dano now looked at the road in front of him. His eyes shown a mixture of feelings, but one stood out: determination. He started the engine and set way to his house.

"And you say you feel useless Kaoru."

……………………………………………….

Kaoru now sat in a chair in the kitchen of Kenshin's mother. The older woman was walking back and forth arraging something for them to eat. She was kind of nervous, she came so sudden.

#Flashback#

_She was__ in front of Kenshin's house. She had just knocked and waited for any response. After a few seconds, she was able to hear footsteps coming her way and finally the door opened reveiling Kenshin's mother. "Oh hello Kaoru!"_

"_Hello," She answered with a smile. "Say is Kenshin home?"_

"_Oh no, he's noot at the moment." The older woman replied "He went to play some football with his friend, if you come back later you'll be able to catch him."_

"_Actually," Kaoru started hesitating a bit "It is you I want to talk to."_

"_Oh?" His mother askedconfused "Oh, okay come in then! I'll prepare tea." _

"Now," The older woman finally sat in front of Kaoru and started to serve tea. "What do you want to talk about? Is everything alright with you?"

"Hm yeah, everything's fine. But," the girl paused looking at her cup of tea "It's not about me I need to talk, it's about Kenshin." That got the mother curious, making her stop to listen to her. "I noticed something from him that isn't usual to his age." she paused again looking at the woman now "One night he came to my house to visit me and I kind of scared him and he just seemed to be in pain, I mean, he looked like he was going to have an heart attack." The woman's eyes got schoked once hearing that. "And finally, just yesterday I saw him taking some pills." She paused once again looking once more "I understand It's nothing to do with me but…I know him since he was a little kid and I kind of grew with a bound to him. So I came to ask…If everything's alright with Kenshin." Kenshin mother was now deep in thought showing concerned eyes and Kaoru looked back at the woman hesitating. The woman took a deep breath litting a hand come to her cheek. After a long pause, she decided to talk:

"I understand your concern Kaoru." Her voice came out fragile had she had never heard "But I'm afraid I cannot answer that question."

_End Of Chapter 8_

A/N: SO finally here it is my lazy chapter 8.I'm really sorry everyone for the time I took to write this, things haven't been right and just now I got the motivation to finish this. I'm trying to keep this fic as short as I can but it's kinda difficult because there's so much to happen and so much details that have to be explain so nhe. I've been receiving reviews so I was really happy )

And now about this chapter, The very first part (if you hadn't noticed) it's from the original watsuki's story, the original manga. It takes place on the 28 volume, right after the Enishi's incident. Aoshi had that promised cup of tea with Kenshin and then he wanted to suddenly be off lol Now Kenshin is just a little evil to Megumi but he's kinda growing desperate and it shows on his actions. The first time he threatened Megumi he didn't touch her or tried to harm her so I think you can see my point. Ah and one thing more PLEASE don't think I hate Megumi, I love that character as much I love all the others AND I don't want to be a spoiler so xD

I'm sorry this is taking so long but all your questions will only be awnsered in next chapter, you don't want me to go ahead and spoil everything do ya? ;)

Thanks for your reviews on the last chapter! Please let me know what you think about this one!


End file.
